War Rises Over The Sun
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Summary: The hero's has fallen and has been defeated by Orochi. They are desperate to find others answers to defeat the Serpent King. What would happened when New Heroes has raise from another world ready to destroy The Serpent King.(Pairing Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: War Rises Over The Sun.**

**Summary: The heros has fallen and has been defeated by Orochi. They are desperate to find others answers to defeat the Serpent King. What would happened when New Heros has raise from another world ready to destroy The Serpent King.**

**Pairing: Orochi x Liu Bei; Keji x OC; OC x OC; Dian Wei x OC; Zhang Jiao x OC; Pang De x OC; Guan Yu x Xiahou Dun; Xiahou Ba x Guan Sao; Lu Meng x OC; Cao Cao x Liu Bei More if so later on the chapter.**

**AN: Yes! I wanted to do this and here you go I hope you like this as much as I do! I'm a whore of Liu Bei being a uke and pairing him with the sexiest people like Cao Cao and Orochi. If you want your oc to be in this story leave me a message or review. They might or not be in OOC.**

* * *

All their efforts they couldn't beat the serpent king in his own game. Now they were force to become his slaves. They couldn't return to their time line, they are standing here watching their own men fighting for their life as a game.

**Clank!**

**Slash!**

A crown of demon was cheering for the humans that was fighting against each other. They was killing each other as a flesh-eating creäture was in the area with them ripping off their flesh.

Wei and Wu,Shu,Jin and even Samurai hero's was force to watch this brutal action. Dong Zhuo was laughing at the men fight for their lives as he drank and flirting with woman. Kiyomori was smirking at the fallen hero's faces.

The fallen hero faces was a mixture of anger and horror,disgusted. Orochi was not pleased and wave his hand for them to be killed.

The demons killed the humans and the creäture. Oorchi was getting bored as he looked around his subject. He knew he was missing something...Like Love? Beside he think it was useless he had sex with Da Ji and a few others demon when he was horny or not. He sigh with a bored expression as he eyes went over to the ex Shu leader Liu Bei.

He was a different human whom wants peace and everybody to get along. He grunted at that but his eyes couldn't leave. As he can see the male was crying for the dead humans and he was trembling in anger and fear. But those eyes was the softest and weak but yet proud and peace.

Oorchi could feel his heart was beating fast. He doesn't understand these emotion. He got up from his throne and went to the main hall to sit on his throne.

As his subjects and slave enter as well. The fallen heros was line up on side with their general. Kiyomori smirked at them being obviated.

"My lord? A warlord want to join our ranks he would love to speak with you?" said Kiyomori.

Orochi just nodded with a bored expression on his face.

'Figures? Someone would bow down to me eventually for power and money.. Weak...' he thought as he seen a skinny male with fizzy afro like hair with a crown on his hair. With small golden beads all over his hair with two small braid in the back. He can be mistake by a female. He had on thick thigh high chinese shoes on with a robe with a corset on. One of his sleeves was ripped showing off his jewelry on his arm. His nose was pierce as well.

The male was grinning idioticly and skipping down the ale with his three top generals.

One of his general had this aura around him like Lu Bu but much dangerous. He had two small like scar on his left cheek and eyes was hard and piercing. His uniform shirt on his left side was rolled inside his shirt showing off his well devolped chest with an ugly big scar on. His hair was long and flowing behind him in a ponytail being hold in by a golden crown like hair piece. He had long fingerless black glove almost likes Lu Bu. Behind his was his weapon a medium size halberd.

A young woman next to him very close. She was more beautiful than the stars and sun as they would disappeared from the world to be a shame with her beauty. She had a beads in her flowing curly long hair with a big jewel was the middle of her forehead. She had a thin long scarf was transparent against her flawless fair skin. She had three beauty mole and her chest was size-able big; a big belt with a skirt with a long rectangle like split. A choker jewel around her long neck and had a shoulder sleeves that was hiding her hand but only talon like three claws.

The last guy had a trim beard with sharp eyes was wearing full like knight armor. Holding in both of his hands was long pike axes with odd cloud design of them. His eyes shown only stern-ness and harh-ness of working for his lord.

Orchi was amused by them as he never seen them before. But only mean they were sent from another world. Now he feel he had something to do for a while conquering his new foes that called themselves heros.

The warlord by kneeling and bowing so low as to have his head touching the ground. So did his general expect the one with the halberd. He just glare and then huffed at Oorch like he was scum.

"You fool! Bow to Our lord Oorchi!" yelled Masumune Date as he pulled out his pistol ready to aim at him.

The male just gruffed at the one-eyed dragon.

Lu Bu wants or say desire to fight this male whom he doesn't know this male name.

The warlord stand up quickly gave them a weak apologize as his rude general just merely looked bored with them.

Oorchi was interested and amused with this.

"What do you desire?" asked Oorchi..

"Money and jewelry,woman and men!" answered The warlord with a smug happy look on his face.

"Tell me your name then? I need to know whom shall be joining my ranks?."

"Aah I'm am King Dong and my general with that halberd is name Ru Baye and the young lady with charming beauty of the stars is Dia Chan. The knight like male is Xiapiye. We are honor to serve you my lord Oorchi" said King Dong as he bow again.

Kiyomori didn't like the man know as Ru Baye if his lord trust him. Then he shall trust the male; but to him he's more like a dog then a warrior. He could be wrong but not likely..

Oorchi was bored again as his eyes trail back to Liu Bei watching him tensely.

Liu Bei shivered a bit as he felt being watched by his new lord whom he serving. He bit his lower lip as he was stress; he was a bit flushed by the serpent king's stare. His heart was beating fast he couldn't bare to look up but only down. He praying to the heavens.

Until Kiyomori wanted his brothers to fight to the death. His eyes widen in anger as his two sworn brothers was ready and attacking the demons.

The demons were attacking wildly as a few stabbed Zhange Fei in the arm and Guan Yu in the right shoulder-blade.

Liu Bei didn't like this one bit as he watch his own brothers about to be killed for fun sport. He glare heavily at Oorchi as he pulled out his twin sword and help his brothers.

Oorchi eyes widen he never expected Liu Bei to glare at him heavily. But he couldn't blame him when his brothers are fighting to the death. He saw in those eyes hate and pity. He hated pity they didn't look righ in those eyes.  
Liu Bei swung his swords gracefully killing the demon with grace. He jumped up in the air and flipped and then slash in a X-cross. Landed on his feet swung himself around as he dodged a Yu swing his green dragon spear to killed a small crowd of demons. Zhange Fei missed the feeling to fight like a warrior again as he spun his weapon at them. Liu Bei was getting tried as more demons join in to the game. He looked into the serpent king's eyes and beg for him to let them go.

Oorchi stare back and feel a warm bubbly feeling in his stomach and nodded at Kiyomori to stop the fight. Kiyomori did as he was told; The three brother was panting and bleeding from their wounds.

"As Liu Bei begged for me to save you men. He had accepted to submit to me in 'different' terms. I want him clean and wearing something rather 'charming' for tonight." said Oorchi as he stood up from his throne and leaves.

As the serpent king leave Zhange Fei yelled at the defeated Liu Bei. Guan Yu justice fied Liu Bei's actions. Liu Bei had his head down with empty Cao notice this as he went over to speak with Liu Bei whispering a few words in the other male ear. Liu Bei looked up and gave him a small smile that made the other looked away and mumble underneath his breath. Sun Jian chuckle softly at Cao Cao's action knowing the other male had a small crush on Liu Bei.

Keji and Lu Bu was eyeing at Ru Baye as his lord was talking or flirting with Dong Zhuo. Ru Baye's left eye twitch at them as he grip on his weapon ready to strike them down. But remember if he wanted freedom with his beloved back home. He must be this male general. He sigh and stood as a statue. Dia Chan was worrying about her master Ru Baye and his emotion for a certain another lord back home. She frown but she knew she has to stay strong for her master and his best friend. Xiapye was not a happy camper but this is duty to listen to this scum if he want his best friend free from this monster. His eyes trail over to another male across from the room was a tall male as around 6'1 with a trim curved moustache and nicely sharp beard. He was curious whom he was; he can smell a warrior on him even loyalty as well. His face was the most calmest in the world. He was highly amazed at a man who can be calm.

Zhang Jiao felt that he was being watch and he turn his head to see the male name Xiaipye was watching him. He stare at him until Xiapye turn his head to hide his blush. Zhang Jiao rose an eyebrow but smirked that he was being challenge. He turn back to his lord Cao Cao who was talking to Guan Yu who was holding Zhange Fei as the demons takes Lord Liu Bei away.

**(Later on That Night)**

Liu Bei was dress in a dancer alternative outfit for Orochi. As he bow to him Orochi couldn't take his eyes off of the human. He was stunning in that outfit. He can see small battle scars all over his nicely built chest and his pink small lips. And semi hard nipples from the cold air in the room. He rose from his bed and walked around Liu Bei until he grabbed him by his waist.

Liu Bei blushed and trying to get out of his strong grip. As he felt something very strong and hard pressing against his back side.

"PP-Please Lord Orochi! I'm not ready for this!" plead Liu Bei as tears coming down his face. He knew he had to strong for his people and his friends.

Orochi wanted to take pity on this human but he couldn't as he pinned the male down on the floor. And ripping his clothes off and had his way with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

AN: Review or fave :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Enjoy the second chapter. UuU Thanks for reading it I do enjoy review as well too. Don't be shy now.**

* * *

**(Two Months Later)**

"Aah! Nnn It's too MUCH!" screamed Liu Bei as he passed out on his lord bed. He was covered in massive love bites and bruises. His skin was in sweat and his lord.

In the past two months Orochi made him had wild sex non stop but only for a bathroom break and to eat. He couldn't bare the size of Orochi's cock as it stretch or ripped his anal in two. Liu Bei was having conflicting emotions upon the serpent king. He didn't like how he treat others like a pawn. But that reminded him of Cao Cao.

As he try to stand up he could feel the gash of the cum traveling down his firm legs. He gasp and trembling in pleasure and fatigue. He wanted to run away from this pleasure and his lord.

Orochi never been pleased like this before not even the others he had sex with. He watch Liu Bei wobbling to the bathroom with his cum coming down his legs. He was getting a bit more horny but holding it in. Since he had or mainly force Liu Bei to have sex with him. He left his room in a hurry to calm himself..

Orochi went to his throne room with his generals and the others. As Guan Yu and Zhange Fei,the rest of Shu including Cao Cao was glaring at him with hatred. That Orochi didn't like it but his attention was caught by his demon follower dragging a young drunk male in.

"Milord!"

Ru Baye was in the corner with his arms crossed and one leg propped up against the wall. He was getting tired of his lord shit and with him fucking that disgusting pig called 'Dong Zhuo'. He notice the young drunk male,he seen him somewhere from before he didn't know where. His sharp brown eyes was trailing him hard.

"What is it?" demanded Orochi with a bored looked on his face.

"This trashed attacked our camp and flooded the whole camp and killed all our men with some blue lighting for the sky!" answered the demon with cruel tone in his voice.

The drunk male just laughed at the demon. As the demon force him to bow to his lord. The male was dirty and was wearing a very loose and ripped but yet clean Yuktra. His hair was nappy and wild it was the shade of royal dark blue. It was hiding his face but you could hear his laughter. As he force himself to stand up and stagger to the sake bottle drank it,toss to the ground.

The sake bottle statter to pieces. The drunk male stagger back of the center of the room. He put a hand on his nice hips. As his left hand to a watery hand and it went through his hair making it straight showing off his face.

Everybody stare at awe but mostly Keiji and Kiyomori never seen a beauty like that before. Diao Chan doesn't know if she should be jealous or awe at the male beauty.

Ru Baye grinned evilly as he grabbed his halberd as he about to strike the drunk male down. He was stopped by his best friend and Dia Chan. He sigh and goes back to standing where he was.

The male was the most handsome or beautiful to anybody eyes. He had this odd eyes colored with Iris was light green and his pupil was blue. Had a long deep scar over his face from the right side,his lips was thin but soft and smooth looking,he had a small beard underneath his shin. His hair was long and the shade of Royal Night Blue and soaking wet,clean.

The water was trailing down his face but it vaporized into his skin. He had a smug look on his beautiful face that just made him even more attracted oddly.

"What is your name lad?" Asked Kiyomori as he taken interested into the male. Wanted to keep him as a slave.

The male blankly stare at him before answering rudely. His voice was smooth but yet cold.

"Its Shiyu Wei. That all you get monster!" answered rudely Wei. But he mostly purred as his eyes quickly scan everybody around him.

Kiyomori liked a challenge like that so he was pleased to get an odd creäture that he can control.

Wei can sense everybody attract to him. including from that wild-looking tall male and that evil old male demon. He sigh and looked into Orochi's eyes before turning to see Ru Baye with a smirk.

He didn't mind that he was showing off some skin cause he like to show off a bit.

"Are we done here?" asked Wei.

"No? Is our demon telling the truth Kiyomori?" asked Orochi while staring at the human.

Wei roll his eyes and huffed as he already scan the room when he scan the people. He chew on his index finger as being annoyed. He already had an escape route but all it is to depend on his generals to break him out the camp.

Keiji's eyes was glazing all over the male. As he couldn't take his eyes from him. He wondering if he was a good fighter as he was kinda freaked out with the hand.

Kiyomori lied to Orochi.

"Its settle you shall be sent to death or become my slave?" said Orochi.

Wei started laughing almost evilly as he looked at him as an insult for those offer. He stood back with a twisted smile as he was still drunk as hell.  
He purred as he trace his own chest with a seducing smile at them. Orochi felt insulted cause of this human laughed at him. Kiyomori smirked at his lord getting angry. Da Ji giggling as she finally gonna see some action as she dragged Liu Bei back to his brothers.

"Sorry but I do not serve anybody only myself and death is out of the question. Since I got two beautiful twins at home waiting for their daddy." said Wei

Orochi was fused with angry as he was ready to attack until his throne room door busted open. There was two woman very beautiful in their own way unlike Wei that he could put the moon and sun to shame,make the stars weep tears or fall.

The two woman was carrying instrument. One was a harp as the other one was carrying a flute with a dangling sun shape charm.

"My **LORD**! There you're! Lord Jia made us looked for you! He's whining again about you not finishing your paperwork!" yelled the woman as she walked to him with her hips swinging back and forth. She was wearing a short dress that slides to the right as the back was semi long flow as she walk. She was wearing a short jacket with the front tied as she show off her nice cleavage. Her hair was in a semi bun with end of it was straight down it was being held up with a hair pin and a Chinese smoking pipe. Her eyebrow was Geisha like and she had two beauty mark.

She simple ignored everyone stare as she goes to her lord. She looked over to see any wounds but doesn't see anything. She smile at him as she bow to him sweetly to her lord. Wei sigh and stare at his other general whom was holding the harp.

She bows to him as well and was ready for anything.

"Zhen Jinyu?"

"Yes my lord?" said Zhen Jinyu as she purred at him.

"Show them what the Tora Wei Clan made of." answered Wei in a stern voice.

The two women eyes lit up as Zhen Jinyu played a tone called "_Desire to embrace death_" and the other woman played her heart to embrace for their death.

Orochi and his men,general was frozen. The fallen hero was unfazed by it as they was shocked by this. Ru Baye and his crew was also unfazed by it.

Wei fixes himself up and looked at the fallen hero's with a smirk.

"Join to fight for undying peace or tremble to my might of chaos." said Wei with his evil mocking laugh.

Liu Bei could tell he wasn't evil as he sounded he was the first to go with him so the rest. Even Masamune Date and Keiji,Lu Bu. As they was walking out with no problem since they got only ten minutes to leave quickly.

Ru Baye and Wei's eyes met for a second then left each other.

Ru Baye smiled evilly knowing he wouldn't leave now to join him. Until his love of his undying life was safe and sound. Dia Chan and Xiapiye nodded to him as agreement knowing what they was thinking.

After ten minutes later... Kiyomori sent troops to get the escaped hero's and that creäture name 'Wei' back in one piece.

Orochi never felt that his life was being dried out like that before. Now he knows he was facing a new highly strong challenge. But he wished he would've get Liu Bei back to his arms soon. But he wonder if Liu Bei would scared of the seed he planted inside of him.

As they escaped Liu Bei wasn't feeling too well as he was clutching onto Cao Cao's arm for support until he throw up in a near by bush and passed out.

Everybody was scared for him. So Wei put Liu Bei on Guan Yu's back to carry with a wet rag he created from his yukata and his powers and put it on his forehead.

"Let's go before they sent the search party" said Wei.

Everybody nodded quickly.

As they reach at the camp. A slim male with annoyed expression. He had a black eye patch on his left eye and his right bottom lip was pierce that was connected to his ear. With the sweetest eyes and his hair was one side was curly; wavy as the other was into a messy ponytail. He was carrying a staff with an orbs hovering over him.

"Milord Wei! Where have you been!" said the male.

Wei just wave him off as he laugh showing his new comrades around a bit.

The male was trailing his lord and demanding questions. Zhen Jinyu growls at him about getting on their lord nervous.

"Lord Jia! Leave our lord alone with your womanly bickering!" said Zhen Jinyu with a snare on her face. Jia gasp and hissed at her,then stare at the new people.

"I can see where you fit in Lady Zhen Jinyu" mocked Jia as he walked away.

Cao Cao and Nobunaga Oda felt insulted so did their general. A few others seem not to care.

"Don't mind my top adviser. He always cranky like that when he want everything in order." said Wei as he came out wearing a Royal blue and Royal purple ancient Chinese like soldier uniform. Just without the heavy armors. He was holding a sword that had three blade on it two on the each side was bend in as the sword in the middle was straight.

"Milord we found new recruit that was transported this world as well. His name is Nemea and he shall be here in three days top with his group." said the solider.

Wei waved him off as he approved. He stare at his new hero's He could taste the distrust and hated among each other. He could tell they was from different era from the same world. As his eyes glance toward Oda Clan that was glaring with angry and hatred to that long-haired samurai. He quietly drink his tea and watching them with interested.

He sigh knowing this gonna be long day.

* * *

**Author Note: Like it? Review Please3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Enjoy alot of character bashing and history related crap. And new characters will appear here the list. A few are simply design I want to used for certain characters like Oda's son; etc. And some are making appearance that desevered it. Plus more drama and action. I wanted to make this fanfic alot longer... You will see some shall appeared .**

**(They Will Appear later in the chapters: You might have to look them up on .com to get there looks.) **

**Characters:**

**Zhang Bao (From DW8): wiki/Zhang_Bao_(Shu)**

**Guan Xing (From DW8): wiki/Guan_Xing**

**Guan Yinping (From DW8): wiki/Guan_Yinping**

**Yue Jin (From DW8): wiki/Yue_Jin**

**Li Dian (From DW8): wiki/Li_Dian**

**Lu Su (From DW8): wiki/Lu_Su**

**ZhangShi (From Romance of Three Kingdom): wiki/Zhangshi**

**Mei Mei/Li Li/ Luo Luo (From Kessen II): wiki/Mei_Mei,_Li_Li,_and_Luo_Luo**

**Xu Shu ( Dynasty Warriors 8):**

**Nobutada Oda (From Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Visual): wiki/Nobutada_Oda#Modal**

**Takatora Tōdō (From Sengoku_Musou_Chronicle_2nd ): wiki/Takatora_T%C5%8Dd%C5%8D**

**Naotora Ii (From Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd): wiki/Naotora_Ii**

**Munenori Yagyū (From Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd): wiki/Munenori_Yagy%C5%AB**

**Takamaru (From Samurai Warriors 3): wiki/Takamaru**

**Murasame (From Samurai Warriors 3): wiki/Murasame**

**Lady Momosame (From Samurai Warriors 3): wiki/Lady_Momosame**

**Ayame (From Samurai Warriors 3): wiki/Ayame**

**Okatsu (From Saihai No Yukue): . /_**

**Yukinaga Konishi (From Hyakuman-nin No Senogku Musou): wiki/Yukinaga_Konishi#Modal**

**Hideaki Kobayakawa (From Saihai no Yukue): wiki/Hideaki_Kobayakawa#Modal**

**Yoshitsugu Ōtani (From Saihai no Yukue): wiki/Otani_Yoshitsugu#Modal**

**Mei Sanniang (From Kessen II): wiki/Mei_Sanniang**

**Lu Ling Qi (From Dynasty Tactics): wiki/Lu_Ling_Qi**

**King Mu(From DW: Strikeforce 2): wiki/King_Mu**

**Beauty Yu (From DW: Strikeforce 2): wiki/Beauty_Yu**

**Xiang Yu(From DW: Strikeforce 2): wiki/Xiang_Yu**

**Xi Wang Mu (From DW: Strikeforce 2): wiki/Xi_Wang_Mu**

**Shi Hungdai (From DW: Strikeforce 2): wiki/Shi_Huangdi (The Young Version Of Himself)**

**Edward,The Black Prince(From Bladestorm): wiki/Edward_the_Black_Prince**

**John Chandos (From Bladestorm): wiki/John_Chandos**

**Iamarl (From Bladestorm): wiki/Iamarl**

**Branwyn(From Bladestorm): wiki/Branwyn**

**Philippe le Bon (From Bladestorm): wiki/Philippe_le_Bon**

**Marie (From Bladestorm): wiki/Marie**

**You Ji (From Bladestorm): wiki/You_Ji**

**Momiji (From WO: 3 Hyper): wiki/Momiji**

**Rachel (From Ninja Gaiden): wiki/Rachel**

**Seimei Abe (From Musou Orochi: Special): wiki/Seimei_Abe**

**Shennong (From Warrior Orochi 3: Hyper): wiki/Shennong Masayui Sanada (From Hyakuman-nin no sengoku musou): . /_**

**Nobuyuki Sanada (From Hyakuman-nin no sengoku musou): . /_**

**Xixixi: I don't think so to be on M. Cause it really doesn't have no sex scene.**  
**Lol yes Liu Bei has been an easy target to breakdown due to the fact. That he would do anything to keep his friends/family safe with his own life.**

* * *

**(Orochi Amry at Koshi Castle)**

Kiyomori was getting tried of this crap. Not only did the fallen hero's escaped they even vanished into thin air. And no magic was involved into this sad trick. He was getting fed up now he have to form more men and he lost two of his allies. To that beautiful wretch creäture. Called Weí.

He rubbing his temple in the war room as he was forming up new plans and etc. As one of the soldiers enter the room along with Da ji. He glance at them with cruel unsettling eyes.

"MM-Milord! We came to give you grave and slightly good news!"

He didn't like the sound of the grave news so he looked at Da Ji to explain this.

"Well unknown forces demolished two ours camps. So far its a girl around ten leading her own troops with two other male leaders whom also leading their own troops. We try to follow them but ended up into their traps." said Da Ji as she examine her nails with no care in the world.

Kiyomori rubbed his temple.

"What's 'this' good news than?" asked Kiyomori.

"We found us some great allies! To take down those weak new heros." answered Da Ji with a smug smile.

Kiyomori had the same look on his face.

**((Castle of Dī Shi Shī ))**

The heavy deadly tentison up in the air was getting Weì's nerves. It was causing him to get head ache to the point he couldn't control his blue lighting. He sigh he stare at his 'new' allies. As they was few glaring at each other on each side of the room. Cause of the pass and actions they ALL committed before coming to this world.

He could tell this one of the reason they failed to bring that Serpent King down to depths of hell.

He was massaging his temple as he got up from his seat and escaped to the underground room. (That nobody knows only Jiā knows.) He can somewhat feel the tension but it was good enough.

Weì relax on his chair and close his eyes when Jiā enter the room with massive size books.

"Lord Weì? I found this books about our fallen heros? You might want to read why they acting towards each other." stated Jiā.

He place the books on his lord lap and left to attend to his own works.

Weì sigh as he start reading and grumbling like an old man.

After reading for the past six hours Weì was nearly at his wits ends with them. As he read up on their history; he doesn't know how he should feel about them. He felt dishonest and disgraceful; he feel he should end his life knowing they will not win with this sad excuse of issues. So he decide he gonna address them later.. Well after his nap. He turn over and sleep.

Jiā was done with paperwork and made sure the castle was in order. And quickly made sure that everybody was fine and dandy; he knows how his lord felt with the tension up in the air. He squirm a bit while talking to a few... He order the cooks to cook everyone favorite dish after he wrote them down before he forget.

He sigh and walked out of the kitchen to the living area for some tea. As he got there his eye twitch with annoyance.

The living area was filthy and dirty like somebody was covered in mud and attack the room. He hissed in disgusted as he walked further he unknowingly kicked Saika in the gut with some type of force.

"Hey watch it! I'm trying to sleep here!" yelled Saika as he open one eye and checked Jiā out. Thinking he was a 'she'.

"Oh excuse me Miss? I didn't catch your name? Is it Jiā right?" asked Saika as he try to be smooth as he didn't notice the snapped in Jiā.

Everything was destroyed in seconds from Jiā's wrath of being called a 'woman'.

Meanwhile...

Weì turn over again and heard Jiā's wrath and yawn,turn over again.

"Hmm somebody called him a girl again?"

After that ordeal Jiā storm out of the room with semi tears in his eye. He crushed into Musashi and glare daggers at the other male.

Musashi stand up quickly and held out his hand towards him.

"Sorry my lord? I didn't look where I was going..." apologized Musashi.

Jiā slowly took it and gasp as the male lift him up like he was feather. He held out on his blush and glaring daggers at him still.

Musashi couldn't help to stare. He did taken back by Jiā's look. Almost mistaken him as a 'she'; but his intention told him otherwise. He could see the male was actually shape like a woman can be INDEED mistaken by a woman.

Jiā was annoyed and curious why the male was still holding him like he was glass. He could tell he smelled and dirty,sweating from training and etc. He roughly gotten out of Musashi's grip and point at him with his dainty finger.

"You smelled terrible!" announced Jiā as he dragged Musashi by the ear to the bathroom.

Luckily nobody was there as enter he turn to the swordsmen with a irritated look with his hands on his nice hips with nose up.

"Strip! And get in the bath and I'll come back" stated Jiā as he left.

Musashi was confused by complied as he gotten in. After he stripped down naked. He didn't notice Jiā came in. Jiā face was red and he was trembling as he just seen him stripped down so gracefully and sexily like. He wanted to hide from him now. He sigh as he tapped Musashi's on the shoulder with his small feet.

Musashi turn around as he had a small blush but his eyes was wide. As he seeing Jiā in a one piece bathing suit in purple and gold with frillies on top and bottom and hair into two pig tail.

"MM-My lord!" stuttered Musashi.

Jiā rolled his eyes while blushing as he sat on the edge of the huge tube. As his leg dangling into the water as he told Musashi to come over. As the male did he was told.

"Lay your head on my thigh and second call me Jiā not that lord shit." stated Jiā.

Musashi nodded slowly and lay his head on his lap between his legs. He was blushing as he slowly touch Jiā's thigh feeling how soft it is. He's not surprise that is. Seeing how flicky the male is when he first arrived here. He hum softly.

Jiā was blushing harder than ever now. As he brushing and cleaning Musashi's hair. He could tell that male had a skin condition but he wasn't sure since he wasn't a damn doctor.(1)

"So? Musashi? Isn't it? So tell me about yourself."asked Jiā nicely.

Musashi told him about himself even his battles and his disturbing rival Sasaki Kojirō. Jiā was a bit jealous that Musashi talked about him lovingily like he was in love with him. He sigh as he clean Musashi's ear while listening quietly.

It was dark time everybody was at the diner table eating quietly. Still with this tension up in the air; Weì was getting sick of this. As he drown himself in two bottle of hard wine. He was drunk as his general Liā Diā was by his side.

Liā Diā was a handsome male with pure light red eyes that conflicted against his light brown skin. His hair was unruly and curly,short of maroon. He had a face armor on his face hiding his forehead and his side of his face. He had a trim beard as well. He had on Chest plate with straps that was connected to his belt. On top of the belt show the sky as the bottom of the belt show the rising sun. And more was more noticeable was his short scarf that was fluffy and pink.

Jiā was worried for his own safety and maybe Musashi too. He won't admitted that fast. He knew his lord going to explode in seconds if this tension don't now. It was already reaching boiling point already.

"This shit is getting fucking annoying as fuck!" yelped Weì as he was already in a drunken phase of mind.

Everybody turn to him with annoyed but yet curious eyes.

"I'm gonna fix this shit myself! Who want to be my victim!... Hideyoshi your ass is first on my fucking list!" stated Weì.  
Hideyoshi was gonna proset but after seeing the look in Weì's eyes he stopped into his track,looked down in disgrace. Nene was keeping him company the best way he can.

Everybody was at the table quiet not even a sound was made.

"Hideyoshi I'm jealous of you having a beautiful wife like yours! She loves and care for you! And in return that you favor another woman then your own wife! Despite that she couldn't give you children! And you even say you was distaste about your wife to everyone!" stated Weì with his arms crossed.

Hideyoshi looking down and push Nene away. As what the young male lord said was true. He knew he wasn't good for Nene anyway.

"Nene I envy you that you put up your husband. You did everything to please him but he just roll over and lay with another woman. How can you do it?" asked Weì

Everybody eyes was on Nene now.

"Cause I love him from the bottom of my heart. He's my everything despite what he did. " said Nene.

Weì grunt as a disapprove what she said. It wasn't good enough for him. His attention turn to Nobunaga Oda.

"Lord Oda? Your work impressed me even Hideyoshi as well but still that's not the case here."

Nobunaga was pleased but he was ready for this. He needed someone to point out his flaws or least show that he was human like everybody else.

"How could live with yourself? Having sexual relation with your page slash bodyguard whom haven't no feelings for you(2)? I truly envy your relationship with your wife Nōh. Ya two have an eerie love and hate relationship but always show ya love one of another. " said Weì as he drank his twelve cup of wine yet again.

Nobunaga laugh mockery as his wife Nōh raise an eyebrow at her cruel beloved and Azai wearily looked at his brother-in-law then turn away slightly blushing.

"What being trustful man who I am.. I was merely curious about having sex with another male. Mori was there so I figure to do it. But with my wife she truly mean alot to me and even the moon or the blood on the battlefield!" stated Nobunaga as he hold Nōh's hand and smirked devilish at her.

Nōh blush but then smirked as she kissed him roughly.

Weì was pleased of this outcome then anything so he turn his attention toward his ex-loyal retainer Akechi.

"Akechi? Is it..." asked Weì.

Akechi nodded quietly as he wasn't listening to him at all. Weì didn't like this one bit as he held his tongue of angry.

"Lord Akechi? You're a vile disgusting worm! You betrayal your lord for no reason(3). Your loyalty dismay me or say displeased me. You claim to be a master of your ex-lord death but sadly you was defeated by your ex-comrade Hideyoshi. I feel sorry for your daughter had to lived with your shame. What a pity fool you're..." said Weì in a disgusted tone.

Akechi glare at the other warlord. But doesn't say nothing just ignore him once more. Garcia nodded at Weì sorry for her father rudeness as Weì accepted but also pointed toward to her father ex-lord. She did the same as Nobunaga couldn't say no to her cute face as Nōh sure can.

"I'm gonna keep my eyes on you Lord Akechi." said Weì.

Akechi clench his fist as he goes finished eating. Weì turn his attention toward Kanbei. He couldn't say much but only his loyalty where it stand.

"So Kanbei? Where does your loyalty stand? With The Oda or Toyomtomi? Or That Tokugawa Clan?" asked Weì

Kanbei with his cold eyes looked at him and doesn't say anything until he answered.

"The Tokugagwa Clan..."

Weì just waved him off like he had enough of him. Now his attention was on Ieyasu the leader of Tokugagwa Clan. He dislike this older male. He playfully play with the ends of his clean hair before staring at Ieyasu with resentful.

"You displeased me Lord Ieyasu... I had a feeling that you disgusted with your 'friend' Nobunaga for making you kill your own wife and child. As he claim they were after his head. I bet you knew about that trash Akechi feelings toward his lord. And pretend that you didn't? Does Lord Oda displeases you for that matter and using him for your 'own' personal affair?"(4) stated Weì.

Nobunaga was highly curious so was Hideyoshi and Ranmaru,Nōh,Oichi and the rest of the Oda clan.

Ieyasu was in uncomfortable spot as he glare dagger at the male that was questioning him. As like Weì knew what buttons to pushed to get what he want and seem to be working.

"You disgraceful warlord! I don't have to answer to you!" answered Ieyasu.

Weì creepy smile like he already knew the answer was before he could even answered.

Liā Diā and Zheň Jiňyrū was about to beat the living crap out of Ieyasu and including his clan. But they was stopped by Weì.

"Surely? Me disgraceful? Yes I'm truly am.." quoted Weì with that cruel smile a upon his face.

Nobunaga and Cao Cao was truly starting to like this male. More and more each time including their own clan as well.

Weì was merely not done yet as he had more to go. He turn to Azai with a cold smile upon his face.

"Azai tell me the reason you deflected against your lovely wife family?" asked Weì.

Azai nervous scratch his head and frown,stare into his eyes telling him the reason. Everybody wanted to know.

Weì nodded and blunted it out.

"Aaah blood related falls for everything. I suppose that's understandable but the real reason what they wanted you to do?"

Azai cough and calm himself down.

"They wanted me to use my good looks on Nobunaga. Since they know that he was bisexual... But I refused to do it(5)" answered Azai as he blushes with the answered.

Nobunaga and Nōh seem curious as they whispered among themselves. Azai was just blushing in slightly shame. Weì chuckle delightly as he trace the rim of his wine-cup.

He picked his next victim to be Naoe Kanetsugu.

"You Naoe? Explain yourself? You claim to be a priest? But you go to war and kill others for the name of what?" asked Weì.

Masumune was in heaven somebody other than himself see the truth. He actually had a tear in his eye. Naoe narrow his eyes at Masumune then towards Weì.

"I'm am a priest I spread out my belief towards others whom needed it! Yes I go to war and kill others thou whom couldn't-" interrupted Naoe.

"Save it Priest Naoe; There are a few things I read about your world is? That Priest are allowed to go to war but they can not be armed.(6) Not to be the bear of bad news... You're a warrior not a priest..." said Weì.

Naoe frown deeply. He seem depressed he never thought about it but it seem like it that Weì was right about him.

"But? You can always redeem yourself as a priest when this sad cause of war is over.." stated Weì.

Naoe smile at that idea but first he shall fight for freedom and peace. Masumune grumble with his arms crossed with a pout.

"I haven't forgotten about you Masumune Date?" stated Weì.

"Oh yeah! Give me your best shot! Foolish warlord!"

Weì chuckle at the young one-eyed dragon with amusement. Masumune stood from his seat with a pride smirk on his lips as Naoe just roll his eyes.

"You're a hot head brat with a mind thinking he's better than everybody. Your good with a pistol so the hell what? Anybody can be good with a pistol. But I feel your pain forcing to kill your own family member to gain power. And the tragic about your father.. I can understand your actions more than anybody in this room." said Weì.

This hit a nerve in Masumune as he was trembling in angry. He couldn't believe this but he can. He wanted to shoot the bastard down but couldn't cause like he just said was true enough. He was actually relief that someone ACTUALLY understand him. He just nodded his head and sat back down.

'Maybe he's not bad to serve under... I'll speak with him later about this.' thought Masumune with a smug smile.

"Sima Ya? I worried about your loyalty for Cao Wei... As I recalled you killed Cao Pi's children or grand children to take care of the land.. You plan this quite right to gain power but you feared that they were on to you so had them emitted." coolly Weì.

Sima Ya hissed at him. His son Sima Shi did the same,Sima Zhao was plainly eating staying out of this. Deng Ai was slient.

"I mean Zhong Hui rebelled against you well your son anyway. And even Xiahou Ba. That means your sons must be unlikable for them to deflected easily." stated Weì

"Shut it you vile dog!" yelled Sima Ya.

Weì general Liā Diā was at his wits ends with this disrespect to his beloved lord. But he must be held his tongue for his lord sake. He just sigh. Jiā didn't like this one bit either but he could tell the amusement on his lord face. He roll his eyes and slowly start eating.

"Why thanks you? Its take one to know.." mocked Weì with a cunning laugh almost like Cao Cao and Nobunaga..

Sima Ya glare and stomped out the room along with his generals and one of his sons. Sima Zhao stay behind and gave Weì a thumb up for this but pretending he was glaring at him as his brother came back to get him.

Cao Cao was laughing along with Weì. Even Nobunaga had to chuckle at that as well.

"Aaah Lord Cao Cao may I get my point crossed to your son Cao Pi?" asked Weì.

Cao Cao was indeed interested what Weì has to say about his own son. He looked at his son and nodded yes. Cao Pi was also interested but kept a poker face up.

"Mm Lord Cao Pi? Is it not... What drove you to kill your wife Zhen Ji in the first place? Was she enough for you or is it that 'woman' put false lies in your head? You truly disgrace me and you even got trouble over her wife death even thou you cause it because of that 'woman'(7)." said Weì.

Cao Pi couldn't answer it. What the warlord said was true. It was indeed his fault to be false lies about his own son. He don't love Zhen Ji anymore but hope this time he and her become friends.

Zhen Ji wanted to cry but she held it in. She needed to be strong. She never felt at ease and truly she wanted to thanks Weì for this. She knew all her life was a fake dreams claiming that everything was her fault when it not. Like those lies about her wasn't even true.

"Liu Bei you're a selfish man to let revenge to driving you to the breaking point to cause your death of grief. How could you drop your son when you lost your general. Shouldn't it be the other way? You should care for your son more than the general or least put them on the same boat! But I can understand when your own allies stabbed you in the back killing your both of your brothers then pinned the actions on Cao Cao. That truly a disgrace!" said Weì.

"Yes I agree that I am a selfish man! And my actions backfired on me for taken my revenge. Yes I do believe it was the unhonorable thing with Wu but Sun Jian and Sun Ce passed away at that time and only person was in charge was Sun Quan. Please forgive his actions?" said Liu Bei as he bow his head at Weì as respected.

"I understand Lord Liu Bei... But your son? Is the quite a person would give up easily.. He rather give up than fight for honor. Liu Shan? Flattery is in not in my book.. You need to man up and become a man once in your life! Orochi didn't give us to come to this land so we can repeat our past mistakes again! No he wanted us forgive each other our sins and be mindful who true colors shows." stated Weì as he try to make a vailded point.

Liu Shan looked down in shame but lifted his head thinking he does need to change. Cause flattery would never comes out good for others or himself.

Everybody agreed.

"Sun Quan? Are you a man enough? Or you just a coward hiding behind daddy's tail?" asked Weì.

As Sun Quan was gonna demanded that he would apologize. Weì held his hand up as a stop motions.

"Cause this time are gonna be hard... I don't need a warrior that would doubt himself on the battlefield. If you're gonna do that I suggest stay out-of-the-way and hide until this is over... Well after this is save and down. Despite I wasn't finished with the 'bashing among others' but I'm going to my room to sleep cause tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Jiā? I leave everything up to you now." said Weì as he stumble out of the room to goes to his.

Jiā sigh but what his lord said is true tomorrow going to be a long day. He can actually feel the tension lift up out of the room.

**Next Day: At Dī Shī Shī Castle))**

Everything was doing great last night with the dinner it was everybody needed it. Jiā was having trouble carrying his needed paperwork and letting his lord rest.

He stumble against Yukimara and Zhao Yun,Musashi.

As papers flew everywhere in the main hallway.

"Eeh! My papers! Who dare bumped into me! I about to my foot down your narrow throat!" yelled Jiā.

As he picked up his paper not paying attention them. As they were helping him.

"Aah sorry Lord Jiā! Please forgive us! We didn't see you there.." said Zhao Yun and Yukimara.

Jiā huffed and place a hand on his hips with a pout look but it was annoyed.

"I forgive you three since you're here? You'll help me with my paper work and among others things." stated Jiā.

They nodded to him as they follow him to this huge room with huge maps on the wall. And notes about the enemies of some sort it seem. There was a huge oval table with twenty chairs around them. The room was slightly dim from the lack of one or two lights.

"What room is this milord?" asked Yukimara.

He was quite curious.

"Hnn? This is the War Room of Tora Wei.." answered Jiā as he split the papers in two different pile.

"A war room? That seem interesting so what is that on the wall?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Aah that a map of The East Kingdom of Wildvale... My homeland..." answered Jiā as he do his paperwork in lighting speed.

They stare at the map at awe until a soilder from Tora Weì's clan came in. Breathing hard.

"MM-m-Milord! I bring news Su Wu and Han Shu,Hei Jin Clans are approaching in three hours! We are able to to find Lord Weì's children! They was capture at Tong Gate! And its five odd gods are there imprisoned! Want me to get Lord Weì Milord?!"

"Do not! He need the rest! Get the army ready! And my weapon,Get Liā Diā and a few others. We must get those two children are the world to him!" commanded Jiā.

The solider saluted and ran out to do the order. Jiā turn to the three warriors.

"Aid me?"

Zhao Yun and Yukimara,Musashi nodded yes as they ran out to get their own weapon.

"Your quite a noise ninja aren't you Kunochi?" said Jiā with a sigh and walking out.

The Ninja girl pouted but follow behind him.

Jiā and his army rode off to Tong Gate.

**((The Battle of Tong Gate: As Jiā heard words of his lord two missing children. He and a few men rushed to the children aid.**

**_'I'll show those fools no mercy from my lord's wrath!' ~ Jiā "The Man of Perfection_" ))**

They arrived at the Tong Gate. successfully that they wasn't detected.

"Yuki take your army to the left,Zhao yours to the right. Musashi and I will take the center as Liā Diā and that ninja girl are gonna be the ambush for center field. We got ten minutes before the invisible spell to wear off." command Jiā.

Everybody agree sliently as they did what they was told.

Jiā could tell the castle was heavily guarded. He seen an opening as the spell wore off.

The army attacked them causing the demon soilders to confused and shock as they fought.

Yukimara was able storm the castle and surprise to see Kiyomori they're holding the children by their neck.

"Put them down demon!" shout Yukimara.

Kiyomori smirked as he got an ambush attacked Yukimara. As he did that the rifle unit appeared by Kunonchi.

"Tsk you fools! You shall die here today!" taunt Kiyomori. As he dropped the children and attacked them.

Jiā was panting hard as he was knocked off his horse. He was beyond annoyed as he seriously slap the demon in front of him super fast as he finally thrust his sword into him.

Two of his orbs was crack and barely glowing as the other two was hovering over him as protection. His eyes were wandering around to make sure Musashi was doing just fine on his own.

'Why I'm am even worrying! He a grown fucking man! Beside he quite handsome" thought Jiā.

All you could hear a snapped in the battlefield.

Kiyomori was already engaged fighting with Yukimara and Kunonchi. As one of his servant ran pass him in fear.

"Milord! He's not human! Run!"

Kiyomori was about to attack but he was pushed back with force. He narrow his eyes at the person and it was a young male name Liā Diā.

"Hiya? I hope I didn't miss out on the fun? I hope you know that you made my comrade snapped..." taunted Liā Diā.

He waved at his new friends held out his weapon. The blade was unique as they're sharp and thin. Which was odd.

"Nope my friend! You haven't missed out on the fun!" yelled Yukimara as his moral grew up some more.

Just then Zhao Yun burst in as well. As he was stuck with Calvary unit and an ambush attack from Kiyomori.

Kiyomori knew he would lose so he made himself and his army vanished.

Jiā came in with an annoyed looked on his face. But it change to a shock expression. As he ran to the children to check if they were alive. He sigh happily that they was indeed alive but sleep.

"Good they're only sleep."

Jiā lift them both up carefully into his arms and covered them up. And bow down to his helpers.

"Thanks you for your help." thanked Jiā.

"It was not a problem my lord! What Weì said last night got me thinking and beside it's an honor to fight by your side." welcomed Yukimara.

They agreed at Jiā.

"Now we must get them home and thirdly those coffin must be the divine being. Ooh I hope they're not seriously cocky or way too full of themselves. Cause Weì would have a field day." said Jiā with his head shake.

Masashi chuckle so did Zhao Yun, Yukimara and Knounchi as well.

After that Jiā order his men to grabbed the five coffin.

* * *

**((Back at the Castle))**

Weì was up with a killer headache as he slowly walked to the kitchen to take some medicine. Feeling a bit better. His hair was in disarray and his clothing was loose and falling off his body.

Suddenly he was pinned to the counter. Sparks sent through his spine.

"Hmm?"

"What an appealing sight we have here? Lord Weì you know you can be easily taken 'out' this way?" said Nobunaga in a purred.

His whole body was pressing against Weì as he was forcing forward. And his back was facing in front of Nobunaga.

"Ooo flattery still won't get you no where with me." taunt Weì.

He turn himself around bit on Nobunaga's bottom lip and pull it with his teeth as he push him away.

"The Demon King has amuse me once more yet again." mocked Weì as he left.

All he could hear was Nobunaga's mockery laughter.

As he was about to turn another corner. He was pinned to the wall by his forearm by Sun Quan!

He thought his day couldn't get any better. But feeling to be at someone mercy was sort of sexy and arousing for him.

Sun Quan was glaring dagger at him. As his grip gotten tighter.

"Take that back what you said about me at the table!" demanded Sun Quan.

Weì just laugh at him as he spit in his face.

"No,why should I? Scared what daddy think of you and even your brother and sister? Cause what you did was a sad excuse of a man who you're! A mockery is your name! Of course Wu lasted long cause of your action? Big fucking deal? But it still didn't make you the bigger man here..." stated Weì.

Sun Quan was seeing red as he dragged the warlord somewhere that nobody could find him for a while.

* * *

Author Note: Review and yes more characters is coming into place slowly.

[1] Musashi was a kid he had a skin condition called Ezcma and barely took bath.

[2] They said Ranmoru never had feelings for his lord. Despite that he killed himself when Nobunaga died. They claim that was strange even for a paige.

[3] Akechi killed his lord for unknown reason.

[4] Rumors has it that Ieyasu knew about the plot of Nobunaga's death and turn a blind eyes. Cause when Nobunaga's force him to kill his wife and son cause he believe they try to kill him.

[5] Azai's father told him to use to his good looks to trap Nobunaga into a trap due to his sexuality.

[6] It said that Priest aren't allow to fight in war but they've the right to be there with no weapons.

[7] Cao Pi favored his Guo Wan- Whatever her name is then Zhen Ji. And the woman put lies in Cao Pi's head and made the order to get his wife to commit suicide and at the last minute he regret as he was about to call it off. She already killed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**  
**Man this fandom is dead D: but why? But anyway Weì's way of thinking suck badly. But it can't be help since that how he was raised like that. I realize my mistake on Zhang Liao not Zhang Jiao it get kind of confusing after a while their name.**

* * *

Weì was tried and body ache from Sun Quan's assault. He didn't expect to give in so easily to his anger of desire. Well it couldn't be help since he did taunt and point of the flaws out on Sun Quan for a reason. If this could be a reason that he need to get him to realize his flaws so be it.

His body was already used up anyway. He doesn't need it anyway. He stare at Sun Quan's sleeping form he couldn't help to notice his charm. He does remind him of a sleeping cat...Maybe a tiger?... Who knows.

Weì sigh as he wobble out of the bed and get dress; leave. As he wobble his thoughts ran back to his loving children he love the most in the world other than getting on Jiā's nerves.

His legs gave up and fell on one knee.

"Tsk"

Suddenly he was being lifted in bridal style. His eyes widen he notice a buff chest with long wild blonde hair. He falls to a deep sleep until he mumble 'thanks'.

Keiji was lost until he notice Weì hunched over on the floor on one knee. He picked him up bridal style. As he did so he was reek of strong sex.. He stare down at the warlord. He couldn't help to be curious about him. His heart was beaten very fast. As he hold the male tight to him and walked out the hallway to his room.

Keiji lay the warlord on his bed and fix up his loose clothing and even his hair the best way he can. He sat down by his side as he clean his weapon out of boredness.

He notice small detail about the warlord. Like his eyelashes was slightly short and a bit shiny. His face show no flawless and no blemishes. He actually found himself carless Weì's skin in a trance.

"Mm thanks you wild man?" said Weì.

Keiji jerked his hand back and chuckle nervously as he watch the warlord sit up and stretch his up.

"Thank you ummm?" thanked Weì.

"Its Keiji Maedea! Also known as the Wild Man! Nothing can tame me!" bragged Keiji.

Weì raise an eyebrow as an amusement.

"You sure about that?" asked Weì as he slowly trace Keiji's cheekbone with his spider tips movements. Keiji jerked a bit in a good way as he smirked down at him.

"Yes I am!" answered Keiji as he force the warlord to lay down. This took Weì as a surprise but he comply (for once) since he was already tried.

"Mmm You shall be at my side..." stated Weì as he falls to into a deep sleep...

Keiji chuckled.

Lu Bu was at the garden in a deep thought. As late last night Lord Weì came to his room and talked to him about his 'betrayal and loyalty'. This hit a nerve. As the warlord told him he can be easily betray anyone for a piece a gold cause of flattery. He didn't like it as he try to fight Weì as the warlord made his point showing no remorse for his actions.

He made him think? What was loyalty was? And how do you get? By force or by actions.

He rubbed his temple as Zhao Yun was also in the garden sitting underneath a tree.

He slowly got up and walked over to him.

Zhao Yun eyes was closed as he was tired from the battle of Tong Gate. He didn't hear a faint voice calling to him. Until he felt a hard kick to his side from the almighty Lu Bu.

"What the problem Lord Lu Bu?" asked Zhao Yun as he groan roughly in pain.

He was slightly attracted to Lu Bu but fear to admitted to himself. But he can't help himself to wonder what type of man Lu Bu really is?

"I need some answers boy!" answered Lu Bu in a stern tone.

Zhao Yun frown and confused not then a least he nodded okay.

"What is loyalty?" asked Lu Bu.

Zhao Yun eyes widen at this but smile netherless towards this. This actually made Lu Bu's heart skip a bit as he turn his head angrily and embarrassed that he blushed.

Zhao Yun pulled the mighty warrior down to the ground to tell him about loyality as such. Lu Bu couldn't help himself to smile a bit.

Jiā was upset maybe beyond upset. As he seen Musashi with that white skinned beauty with perfect red lip kissing each other deeply. He realize it was Sasaki Kojirō. He should've known that Musashi was only interested being his friend.

Maybe a swim could calm his nerves as he walked out the castle.

**((Palace of Tomagachiili))**

A boyish face looking male with a body of a bodybuilder almost like Guan Yu just a bit bigger than him. He stood 6'8 with a charming smile. Wearing a light green shirt that drapped over his right shoulder and a gold-colored belt. And brownish red pants with greens flat. And his was long and straight,silky looking with some into a ponytail holding in by a hair piece that was made out of pure gold.

He was lost as he roam around of the forgotten ruins of Tomagachiili's Palace. The leader of The Tomogachilli's Clan HQ was disbanded a long time ago back in his world. During The End of A Era time.

He hummed until he spotted demons. He thought they was friendly looking as he apporached them with ease.

"Hi-Hi!" cheered the male.

The demons attacked him. The male was sadden about their actions. He cleared the path around him just with four swing. They were defeated as Dodomeki sneaked up from behind him and grabbed his arm. The male squeal and slammed his fisted into his enemy face.

Dodomeki cried in pain and angry. As the young male ran away while carrying his weapon.

As crashed into something hard.

It was Gyūki by pinned the young male to the ground. Staring at him and drooling in desire or say in lust.

"Me want"

The male eyes widen as he brought his legs close to his chest and one huge kicked send the beast flying. He ran into the palace. As he did so. The palace protected him from harm by making a barrier around him.

The male panted and roam around for anything to defend himself other than his weapon he trusted.

A upon doing so he bumped into four others. He gotten into defenses mood so did the others.

"Who are you!"

"I am Güān Wüü of The Han Shu Clan of The East Kingdom! Who're you!" asked Güān.

"I am Nobutada Oda,The Son of The Demon King Nobunaga Oda!" said Nobutada as the side of his head holding an oni white mask. His hair was like his father but a bit wild and almost dress the same armor and same color scheme. Plus he had no beard and he was truly a young version of his father. Around his neck was boa feathery scarf that had a cape drapped around his shoulder.(1)

"I am Hideyori Toyotomi! Please to meet you.." said Hideyori with a sly smile with a blush. He was the same age as Nobutada and his hair was into a messy bun and his clothing was almost like an assaisin with armor certain place of his body. He was carrying a sickle and throwing knives (2).

"I am the head of Ii Clan. Naotora Ii its the wonderful but yet terrible to meet due to our problems with the demons." said Naotora Ii with a sweet smile. As she her weapon was shoes on the sides was bladed. (3)

Güān Wüü smiled at them and bows to them. As he was pleased to meet them as he notice another person who didn't speak yet.

"And you're?" asked Wüü. His head tilt cutely.

"None of your business" said the male as he turn away.

"Don't mind that bastard Takatora Tōdō; he's no good anyway sided with that traitor Ieyasu." said Nobutada with a bitter tone.

Takatora glare at The Demon Lord's son.

"Guys can you please stop already?" asked Hideyori as he softly grabbed Nobutada's arm warmly.

Nobutada looked over and sigh than smiled at him. Hideyori blush but pleased that his friend would stopped.

Naotora and Takatora was arguing but they agreed on something. Güān Wüü was watching them quietly as he grabbed his heavy Guan Daos from the floor and smiled sweetly.

'Aah love? It's a curious thing? I hope I can find it while I'm here in this new world.' though Wüü.

* * *

**((Back to Castle Di Shī Shī))**

Sima Yi was angry at that young lord called Weí. He was pacing around inside a room full with stories book. Deng Ai was watching him as Sima Shi was grumbling along with his father. Sima Zhao doesn't seem to care cause him and Weí are great friends.. Zhuge Dan didn't care at all after his talk with the young lord. He slightly respect him..

Zhoug Hui disliked him too.

Wang Yuanji lean against the wall with her arms crossed. Jia Chong was reading those books with an eyebrow raise.

"I can't believe that worm trying to disgrace me! I was highly royal to The Cao Wei Clan for a long time. It wasn't my fault that Cao Pi's children try to take me out!" said Sima Yi. His wife calm him down unto a sweet young came at the door way.

Everybody jumped and turn their heads to look at the person or say child.

"You were a threat and always be a threat... You don't have loyalty but only to yourself and desire in power." said the girl.

She was a mini version of Wei expect her skin tone was like Nohime but a bit bighter. Her hair was into a ponytail it was curly everywhere and it was brown. Her eyes were like his as well. But it was dark blue. She had two mini beauty marks,she was wearing a face-plate helmet like Ginchiyo. But her was made out of thin solid god with a gem in the middle. She was wearing a purple and pale rose,grey strapless dress with a hooded cape with fur on the bottom.

"Who are you little girl!" demanded Sima yi

"I am Sarayi Weí! The daughter of Shiryu Weí... I'm known as Princess of Tora Wei!" said Sarayi with a blank stare.

"How old are you child?" asked Sima Shi.

Sarayi rolled her eyes at them.

"Five"

The Jin Clan was shocked to find out this child can speak like rolled her eyes once more.

"Do not be shocked. I am my father child.. Don't talk ill about him in his OWN castle. He could make your sad life a living hell." said Sarayi as she walked out.

They was still in shock.

The Messager came in.

"You was called into The War Room milord!"

As he show them to the war room. They notice a bunch of new faces.

This gonna be a long day.

* * *

[1]Nobutada Oda from Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Concept's design . dynastywarriors/images/3/3f/Nobutada- 100monninsengoku. jpg

[2] I gave him is own design :)

[3] Naotora Ii from _Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd and design . dynastywarriors /images/b/b4/ Naotora-swc2nd .jpg _


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Enjoy and Also review :) thanks. Sorry taken soo long..

Xixixi: Aww yes lol you didn't reply in a while. I'm kinda getting worried about you. So some kissy-kissy of Lu Bu and Zhao Yun.

* * *

As the Jin clan enter the war room. There was a girl who was about ten who was very beautiful for age. And slightly more develop around her chest area. Her eyes were shape like an almond doll shape with striking dark blue-purple eyes. Her hair dark brown was in a neat bun as the rest of her hair was down neatly with wonderful curls.

She was wearing a dress with jewels and other things. As a transparent slik pink scarf was over her elbows attach was crescents blades at each end of the scarf. Her skin looked smooth like silk and it was light peach. It perfectly suit her,she was the beauty of the moon itself.

Next to her was a boy whom was merely three years older than the girl. He almost dressed like Hanbei well almost anyway. His hair was wavy and curly at the same time and it was in a low ponytail. His hair was indeed long. It had a nice shine to it like it was dye to the color of Dark Red. His eyes were wide and childish in the color of red. He looked bored as his bushes white eyebrow knitted together as he was thinking. He was carrying a huge sundial/compass blade attached to a farmer scythe.

Next to the girl on the other side was a dark-skinned woman. With sizable chest wearing a pale rose with gold,purple Chinese dress expect this dress had long oversize sleeves. Hiding her hands by choice. She had blonde hair as on her left side was covering her face. Her lips were painted in purple,it sparkle against her skin. Even her eyeshadow was the same. Her eyes show no type of emotion but it was clear that she take no crap from nobody.

Across from them was a young male him. With the edge of his blade was made out of a rare blue gem in a design. The person was a boy who look like he was eighteen with soft pink hair that swap to his left side of his face that don't covered his face. He had big childish green eyes. And a dark green Chinese pleasant like shirt with a hole on his right elbow showing off a black shirt fish net. That was too big on him and brown pants that had holes showing off his fish net underneath his pants. He had dark green flats also he had a royal Chinese like crown upon his head.

Next to him was a young woman with dark skin complexion. She had a dot like Yue Ying in the middle of her forehead. And her eyes was full with too many emotion it hurt to looked into them. They was shape like phoenix,they was the deepest color of red that anybody has seen. Her clothing; well her shirt was half black and white like Ying and Yang. with long green & gold finger less gloves. Her nails was painted in maroon red. The end of her shirt had clouds and a belt that hang low on the left side.

Her whole outfit was strangely green and gold like Shu.

A male he was a tall man around to be 29 his hair was wild and short with two long braids in the back. He had multiples scars on him. Like on his right eye then on his left cheek had three scars,again on his right shoulder-blade with three scars; again on his left forearm with three scars. One hand had a finger-less glove as the other hand was bandages so was his chest. He also had a crown a upon his head. He was a fair tan skin out of his brothers. His hair was dark red-brown,he was holding up a tonfa with a blade on each ends,a shield with a bird with long tail; some odd lettering. Their stood a woman with long white hair with a bunch of flowers in it. two long strand of orange hair covered her right blue eyes. She'd a few beauty marks on her face. She was wearing a similar dress like Diao Qiao but very shorter version and with fewer details. She was tugging on her thigh high stocking to perfection.

A male on the other side with droopy eyes with iris with being blue and his eyes being red. He had a chin beard. He was thinking and whispering to his companion.

"Now gentlemen and women its time to discuss?" said Wei.

"Let's get on with it shall we?" said the girl leader.

Everybody nodded as Wei introduce the new people. As girl who was ten was name Jinhiňe or just Jin the leader of Hei Jin Clan. Next to her was bodyguard with the blonde hair was name Wai Yuanyi and the red-haired boy was name Heibei.

The pinked headed boy was name Xuande Han Shu the leader of Han Shu. And he prefer to go by Shu. The woman next to him was Yuelingye.

And last the male with scars was Sün Wū of Su Wu Clan. And his beautiful fiancé DiaQia,his staregiest Sun Chenyni.

They quickly got down to business.

**((Back at Tomgachilli's Palace ))**

Güán Wüü was getting worried as the barrier that was protecting them was wearing down. As he have to think up a plan and get back to his beloved lord. So was his comrades,suddenly noises came from down the hallway.

There was a woman walking next to an old middle age gentlemen with a cane smoking a pipe. He had scars over his face. He was quite dashing for his age. Their was a pale skinned male with wild red dreadlocks and flames painted pants.

"Woah woah calm down... We're friends here" said the older man.

Nobutada rolled his eyes and lower his weapon out of annoyance.

"Oh its you old man..."

The girl eye twitch ready to beat him up for calling her father old man.

Güān Wüü was confused as he never met them before. Todō notice and explain who they're; he was just feeling nice at the giving moment.

"Aah well hello milord! I'm Güān Wüü of Han Shu clan. Please to meet you." said Güān.

"Well to please you too? Your quite tall for someone like you to be a gentle."said Ujiyasu with a chuckle.

His daughter Karina rolled her eyes at him. Kotarō grunt silently.

Another a male appeared his eyes were heavily sharp and dangerous. He had a face plate with sharp horns. His hair was in a neat pigtail as his side fringes flow softly in the crisp air. He had half a chest plate with design and fingerless glove.

His whole aura was deadly and dangerous.

The other was weary as Güän Wüü was shaken in fear. But he must suck it up.

"Hi? Jin Xinyu... I'm hhhh-happy that you're here." said Güān Wüü.

Xinyu narrow his deadly light brown at him with horror and annoyance of his appearance.

"I need to cut down a path to my lord. I don't trust those fool that take care of him." said Xinyu. As he looked through the open window.

All the demons was outside the barrier ready for them to come out.

Ujiyasu raise an eyebrow. Blow smoke out of his pipe.

"You know there an army of demons out there? It's mostly like over thousand or hundred of them." said Ujiyasu.

"I do not care. I would massacre them with no mercy just to get to my lord." said Xinyu.

He showed no emotion or empathy for those demons.

He was inhumane.

As he jumped out the window to cut himself a path. He was lucky that he sent that message through his pet hawk.

**((Castle Of Di Shī Shī ))**

Jia was annoyed lately as his crush was totally useless now. And now this good for nothing pirate,Gan Ning was getting on his nerves lately.

It was annoying taunts about his girly figure and personality.

And the personal space issue,the staring with unknown the emotion.

He stopped walking and turn around,glare hard at the pirate.

"What the hell you want?"

Gan Ning smirked. He swiftly pinned Jiā to the wall,place his leg between his legs.

"You need to lighten up,pumpkin?" said Gan Ning.

Jiā's face was heavily red with embarrassment and anger. As he struggled. He gasp a bit as Gan Ning's leg was pressing a bit harder. His eye teary a bit but not his heavy glare toward the pirate.

"Shut the fuck up! And unhand me idiot!" demanded Jiā.

Gan Ning smirked. Love planning these type of games. He never did expected to have a crush with here.

He couldn't help it with those hips and ass. He can tame those personality of his. In a 'private'. He love them to fight not to just submit.

That was one of the reason he feel in love with Ling Tong first. Sadly he thought he'd a chance to win him back. But he realize their love died out.

He was depressed a bit until came in and demanded everyone to clean their own clothing and do their own food.

He stood up to him. And sucker punch him in the wrong area and turn his nose at him.

At first it was supposed to be revenge. As he stalk his prey he slightly got to know him. As he always tries to keep everything in order and calm.

Yet,he could understand why? They were in a new whole world. That they can't even understand at all.

He leaned closer to Jiā's face as his hot breath hit the one-eyed perfection's beauty face.

"Let me take you on a single date? Let me prove to you that I can make your day a bit better."

Jiā did a double take back with wide eyes. Gan Ning chuckle at his confusion and shocked-ness.

"What? WWW-Why!?" he asked in shocked.

Gan Ning smirked as he about tell him when a solider came to Jiā with important news.

"Lord Jiā! This is important! Lord Weí need to see you at once! In throne room." said the solider.

Jiā quickly found the power to pushed Gan Ning away. He quickly fixes himself up with a blush. He look over at Gan Ning quietly.

Gan Ning smirked at him than wink.

Jiā huffed and blushed. The solider was confused about them but quickly lead to the throne room.

Where Weí was on his throne playing with his hair. Liā Diā was by his side and on the other side was Cài Wenyni playing her harp in a beautiful tone.

Jiā bow to his lord. Gan Ning waved to Weí than bow. He didn't want to be seen like a loser to Jiā.

Weí smirked.

"Jiā? Jin Xinyu seem to need your help? As their others there stuck. As hundreds or more demon surround them at Tomgachilli Palace. I'm sending you and your friend next to you their along with Lord Sun Ce and Sun Quan,Sima Zhao as back up." said Weí as he made no argument for Jiā.

Jiā eye twitch in hatred for that man. But he knew better as he knew Xinyu was no man to mess with. He bow to him and went to the stable and grabbed a few men ready.

Jiā sigh heavily.

He rode off to hell.

They was half way through when Sun Ce notice Gan Ning constant staring at Jiā.  
He rode a bit closer to Gan Ning and blew air in his ear to get his attention. It scared the crap out of Gan Ning. Sun Ce was laughing at him and Gan Ning was glaring at his lord hard.

"Why the constant stare dude?" asked Sun Ce.

Gan Ning chuckle with a smirked.

"Who knows? Maybe I see this male attractive as hell." answered Gan Ning.

Sun Ce rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey don't you think Sūn Wü from Sü Wü Clan looks like me? Well personality wise." asked Sun Ce.

Gan Ning scratch his chin and shrugged.

"He kinda do act like you but he's somewhat more mature than you. And also more buffer and has alot more scars than you." answered bluntly Gan Ning.

Sun Ce's eye twitch in annoyance. As Gan Ning laughed at him.

In front of them Sun Quan was replaying the scene of him and Weí did the previous night. How the scar faced male didn't even fight back. Like he was expecting it to happened.

He clutched his palms on the horseband strap. It bother him so much. When he woke up from his drunken slur,he was alone in his room naked. The whole room smelled like hot sweaty sex. Their was blood on the bed and he had a lot of scratch marks all over his back and arms.

As he slowly remember later on that day. He grew more depressed and sick of himself for doing it. All he wanted was apologize from the other lord. He didn't expect himself to screw him senseless until they passed out.

He couldn't admit to himself. That it was extremely hot and breath taken but he was happily married to the woman of his dreams. But now he can't look into her eyes now. As he was addicted something better and sweeter than wine.

He sigh loudly. This causes Jiā to looked over and asked him.

"What's wrong milord?" asked Jiā.

Sun Quan jerked a bit from the question.

"Nothing really? Trying to control myself from this addiction of something sweet." he answered honestly. He wasn't lying.

Jiā blinked a bit. And gave him some advice from what his master told him.

"If your addicted to something sweet? Always try something sour. It always override the addiction to sweet." said Jiā as he rode his horse a bit faster.

Sun Quan blink a bit and actually thought that wasn't a bad idea. Something sour?

**((Back At Tomagachilli Palace))**

Xinyu did it.

He cleared a path to his lord but yet he was tried and sticky with demon blood.

He smelled bad too. He didn't even bathe in this world for a month. He felt disgusted.

He grunted as he sat on top of the corpses of his enemies. Xinyu undid his ponytail to let his hair out to breathe.

When he return he would get everything back in order. And make sure stick by his lord side and tame his armies back into shape.

Ujiyasu and the others expect Güān Wüü was shocked of this male. Who actually took out an entire army of demons without getting injury. As they walked out of the palace with their weapon ready just incase.

"Wow this must be some lord he need to get too?" said Ujiyasu.

Karina nodded yes. She clings at the sight of massacred demons. She somewhat feel sorry for them to deal with his wrath.

Xinyu was watching a certain direction suddenly army of human men and Sun Ce and Sun Quan,Gan Ning,Jiā arrived just the nip of time.

"What the hell? This seem somebody had massacred the village of demons." said Sun Ce. As he surprises to see somebody or whatever to take them out.

They seen on top of the pile dead corpses. Was Xinyu realxing around his him was the aura being inhumane.

The men gulp frightly and scared to approach the young warrior.

Jiā rode up to him with no care or fear in him. Gan Ning admired him even more. He doesn't like the look of this guy anyway. He kept his eye close on them.

"Let's go already! Xinyu! Come on already!" yelled Jiā.

Xinyu narrow his eyes at him. And jumped off and landed next to him on his feet.

"Worthless trash." said Xinyu as he pushed Jiā off the horse. Xinyu rode off to get to his lord faster.

Jiā was taken surprise by that. Luckily Gan Ning was their at his side. He blush but grumbled thanks him.

Gan Ning couldn't believe that bastard pushed his own comrades off the horse. He softly picked up Jiā and put him on his horse. He got behind Jiā and wrapped his arms around his wide hips.

Jiā could feel Gan Ning's hot breath on the back of his neck. It was one of his weak spot. He gasp softly yet quickly elbow the pirate in the gut.

Gan Ning groan. But laugh,figure out that must be one of his weak spot.

After getting the things situation. They was on their back home. Gan Ning asked Jiā on a date once again. He surprise that Jiā said yes to him.

They was finally home yet again something was causing them an uproar. Jiā got off the horse with Gan Ning's help. He quickly went to his lord in the throne room.

"Milord? What's going on?" asked Jiā with the others next to him.

Weí was reading a map and telling the others to be station at. Xinyu was demanding and telling others to get their weapon and asses ready.

"Aah? Finally you're here Jiā. Lord Tsar? Sent a pleased to save him and three of his children. From his beloved wife Salomë who clearly went on The Serpent's side,planned to kill her husband finally. From what I collected from Weng; The whole castle is flooded with demons and her army to get her husband's head for her collection." said Weí.

Jia nodded as he get himself together.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope everyone is enjoying it so far? So please leave a review and etc.

* * *

**((The Battle of Tsar Temple: Tsar of Sayornni Clan,sent a aiding helping plead. To Shiryu Weí of Tora Weï Clan for the help. Giving Weí more help to over thrown The Serpent King,Oorchi.**

**'Our old friend needs help? How can I possible ignore this plead.'~ Shiryu Weí,The King of Tora Weï ))**

Everybody was at their spot of post. Liu Bei was feeling queasy and sick again. He notice his stomach was getting bigger slowly this past month. He'd gotten more emotional as such and their was contrast pain in his lower back. The craving for random food.

Zhang Fei joked that he was acting pregnant. He passed out from that idea. Being pregnant by the serpent king who actually fall in love by accident. He shouldn't,he expected to fall in love with Cao Cao.

He sigh he kinda growing a bit feeling for him. Despite what they went through from their own worlds.

He held his horsebrand waiting for the signal for an attack.

On the other side,Cao Cao was constantly thinking about Liu Bei and his natural nature of life. He doesn't regret falling in love with him.

Now if only can get him to his arms and fixes some of issue of Liu Bei. They can live happily.

Lu Bu and Honda,Yukimaura and Zhu Rong was itching for a fight. But they must wait to time it right.

In front of everyone was very high wall made out gold. That would've been hard to climb over. They could hear the cries and scream of demons and human fighting against each other. Yelling to search out Tsar.

Weí was timing it right. He chew on his bottom lip,Xinyu knew extactly what his lord thinking. He thinking this could be a trap? Trapping themselves into getting killed.

But he knew it was deeper than it seem. Three children was involved with this. So he knew it was personal. But he was curious what was his lord waiting for.

Suddenly the ground shake hard. As opening from the golden wall open in all four side. The army rushed in quickly wasting no time.

Tsar was running for his life with three of his children in his arms. And his pet lamb,Eavan on his head. Since he was very small and very puffy.

He couldn't believe his wife or say ex-wife to be. Sided with that demon name Kiyomori. And gotten him to sent to death for not wanting to sleep with that demon.

He knew his wife was pure evil after marrying his siblings and got them to go against each other. He knew his siblings regretted marrying her. He was force to married her and bear her children with her.

He could never love her how beautiful she is and seem.

He was out of breath. His children were scared clinging onto him. He could hear the guards moving around looking for him and the kids.

As he quickly found a hiding spot in the shadow. He and the children quietly hide in the shadows waiting for the help.

Nobunaga and Nobutada was finally untied. As the demon king and prince has return on the battlefield once again.

Nobunaga laughed as he slain another enemy to pieces. As his wife blew them up,his son slain another one.

"Exellect son? Show these fool no mercy!" said Nobunaga as he rose his morale. His army cheer happily.

"Of course father! They shall be strike down by the name of Oda Clan; Nobutada Oda. The son of The Demon King!" said Nobutada as he slice one of them in the throat.

More men was coming out of no where. As Azai came out of no where with his spear. He wanted to protect Nobunaga and his son. And of course Nōh.

Nobunaga smirked at Azai.

Azai looked away blushing a bit. Nobunaga whispered something in his ear causing Azai gasp and scurried away.

Ujiyasu wander off to let his plan set into actions thanks to Jiā's quick verbal abuse. He chuckle softly to himself. He was pleased that he left his loving daughter in good hands.

A few men was coming after him. Ujiyasu quickly took them out with no problem. But more was coming out and surround him with their weapons ready.

Ujiyasu sigh and blew smoke from his pipe.

"Oh how troublesome? I landed myself into a trap." said Ujiyasu. As he seen not to care THAT much.

The army of the enemy was about to attack suddenly the ground started to quiver and the ground came to life and sunk the enemy to the ground.

Swallow them all whole.

Ujiyasu was stuck on stupid until he was tackle to the ground by a young male. He had brown hair that was shape like a lion mane. With leafs on the side. He had face paint over his eyes and a straight down line like tears. His eyes were like honey-dew.

Even his clothing style was unique. As his left sleeves was long and was shape like a moth wing as his other sleeves was stuck in his long gloves. That was fingerless.

He was wearing a mask that was covering his mouth and neck,even shoulder-blade.

"Be more careful fool!" said the stranger as he lift his staff and vanished.

Ujiyasu blinked a couple of times. Was confused as heck.

"I might be going crazy than I thought?" said Ujiyasu.

He smoke some more from his pipe. While he's on the ground.

Kiyomasa and Masanori,Sakon,Mitsunari was semi working together. As Mitsunari was on the verge to kill them. Sakon trying to keep his lover calm,Kiyomasa was annoyed.

More men coming out of no where attacking them. How much they take them out,they keep coming back.

"This is getting really ridclous here!" said Mitsunari as he launches his target upward as he hop up. Spins his fan in a punching way and slam them down.

Masanori swung his weapon down on the ground. Causing the ground to shake and crack a bit.

They was out of breath. Suddenly in lighting speed all the enemy was down and taken out.

They was completely shocked until they heard a sarcastic voice was heard.

"Hey watch idiot? You need to survive in this time of need. And oh yeah,it's almost time." said the stranger.

The stranger was quite attractive. He had a simple hair flip that covered his left eye. His eyes shape was like Ling Tong but more girly. He had two beauty marks one underneath his right eyes as the other one is on the corner of his left side of his mouth. His shirt was thin and somewhat see through.

Showing off his muscle,and the sleeves stopped at his elbow with the side exposed to his soft skin. He had two different type of glove as one was thick and fighting glove. As the other one is thin and fingerless.

He was holding a yoyo looking toy. He was smiling at them before winking flirt at Masanori.

Masanori was taken back a bit and blush. Sakon chuckle,Kiyomasa raise an eyebrow. Mitsunari rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Let's go idiots." said Mitsunari.

Kiyomori appeared next to a woman. She was very pretty as her hair was into a side ponytail being held by a huge hair piece. She was wearing unique outfit that was a 'U' dipped on her breast area as it cuts off a long strap wrapped itself around over navel area. Exposing her stomach area. She had small circle gold pieces dangling over her shoulder and her eblow where her arm sleeves were at.

He bottom wear was tight like skin-tight. Also their was gold jewelry dangling around too on the fingers was covered in gold rings and finger chains.

Her eyes were sharp and narrow so was her noses. Her mouth was small and a bit pouty.

She was tugging on her fringes as she held a plate. On the plate was rotten flesh of two dismember head of male. Ages differences.

"Hmm? You said that creäture is here? Now where is he Salomë." demanded Kiyomori.

Salomë place a hand on her huge but yet narrow hips. She stare at him with displeasement.

"He somewhere on the battlefield."

That all she said.

Tsar was scared even more now as more army came out the woodwork. It seem his wife truly wanted dead even more now. His children were quivering in fear now.

Luckily for them their help was on their ways. Weí and Keiji was inside the Palace. Dressed as solders. Weí convinced Keiji to come with him.

Keiji just agreed.

But man he was on edge want to be on the battlefield. But no? He with Weí. Don't get him wrong,He doesn't mind but staying in one spot and doing nothing driven him insane!

"Can we fight already! Staying in this one spot is driving me insane!" whined Keiji.

Weí rolled his eyes. As he quickly grabbed Keiji's arms and quietly goes to the next corner; unfortunately guard was coming their ways.

Weí roughly pushed himself against the wall and force Keiji to kissed him. Trying to give him a hint. Keiji was shocked but quickly caught on. He lifted Weí up and apart. And roughly grinded against him,wildly kissing him Weí was trembling a bit as he had to dear life on Keiji's uniform.

He was never feels so hot or alive in a long time. Expect with Sun Quan that was truly unexpected.

The kiss was hot like your whole body was on fire or the heat from lava. Keiji could taste the poison of addicted sweetness upon the tongue. As Weí can taste the wildness and nature of the wild man itself.

The guards came on by and seen this. And chuckle darkly.

"Hey! It's no time fucking some whore? Lady Salomë want us to find her good for nothing husband." said the guard.

Keiji snorted a bit and pull away from the kissed. While holding his legs apart with his big hands.

"That's how you talk to your General like that? Want me to take your head?" said Keiji in chilly tone.

Weí shivered in pleasure. If he didn't they would've expected something was off. How hot or handsome Keiji was.

"No! NO! My Good sir! We'll leave like now!"

They quickly ran away.

Keiji snorted happily.

And remember about Weí he quickly turn his head towards him. That made him and his body to be soilded like a rock.

Their it was; Weí lips parted and red,swallowing from the kiss. His face flushed and hot; panting and sweating. His eyes seem unfocused.

Keiji gulp and calm his beating heart down. He's knows its been awhile. Since he gotten any; Okuni was holding out and wanted to stop seeing each other since it was point less that she loved Goemon.

He was mad now he didn't care. His mind was debating what to do? Screw the warlord senseless or go back to the mission. He couldn't decide fast enough when Weí sucker punch him in the chest very hard. That brought him back to his senses. He quickly let go of the warlord and turn his back on him.

"Ready to go? And this guy!" said Keiji.

Weí just stare at him before answering his question.

"Of course? What else should it be?"

This just made it even more awkward and tense. They slowly falls out after each other.

Finally they found Tsar and the kids. Got them to a safe spot.

Tsar was panting and quickly bow to Weí in respect and thanks. Weí force him to stand up straight. Keiji quietly watching this,as he finally took notice the other warlord appearance.

Tsar was brown-skinned male with a wrapped around his head covering all his hair. A huge jewel on his forehead and a gold studded nose piercing. His eyes were normally sharp and wide. Even his nose was the same.

He was wearing an open robe like shirt. Showing off his abs, his waist has piercings. His body was skinny on the middle as it get to his waist and hips. Its wide nicely. His sleeves were wide but yet short at his elbow length. His hands have soo many rings it was crazy ranging from different size.

His bottoms were skin-tight,with his stash covering his crotch area.

"Lord Tsar? I hope your ready to run out into the battlefield with your children. The whole castle is surrounded with demons inside and out." said Weí with his arms crossed.

Tsar sigh sadly but nodded quickly. He softly wrapped his children up and tied them against his chest.

Keiji pulled out his weapon so did Weí. As they all three of them ran out cutting themshelves a path.

Outside; Jiā was having problems as he fighting off an army he couldn't be possible. But yet he can blame this new world.

"Tired? My boy... You was always worthless to begun with. I couldn't believe you sided with that vile monster! Shiryu Weí! Do you not know what he has done to our clan! YOUR CLAN THAT YOU WAS BORN IN!" said Jiā's father. He was just a plain middle age male with Jiā's hair color.

Jiā was struggling to get up. He now regretted shooing Gan Ning and his friend away. He was covered in bruises all over and even cuts. His throat and neck hurt from his own mother choking him to death before he killed her. Now his father giving him a beating of a life time.

He does not regret his lord for killing his whole entire clan. But he was mad for not doing it himself. So he torture himself with the disease he'd before he was cure by his lord.

Jiā finally got on his legs and ready to attack. But his whole body gave out in the last second. His father was disgusted and told his solders to grabbed his passed out son. And leave everything behind.

Cao Cao and Nobunaga had everything underneath control. They've gotten half of their men out while they have more thanks to Weí supporting Tsar to be the lord of his clan. Other than his wife.

Salomë appeared middle of the battlefield. While holding the plate of her dead husbands head.

Everybody stopped and stare at her awe of her beauty and grace. Expect a few...

"Now that's a woman I wouldn't mind loving. But she seem a bit off." said Saika as he whistle sexily at her. Gracia pout at him before kicking him in the shin.

"That's one woman you do not to bed." said Cai Wenyni as she stand next to Saika along with Dian Wei.

She was holding her harp.

"She married her first husband and had him killed on the battlefield. By his own brother. Married him next and waited for him to get sick and killed him in his sleep. Now she married their last brother whom trying to save." said Cai Wenyni.

Saika chuckle nervously and Dian Wei sweatdrop. Gracia crossed her arms and tilt her head. Karina tilt her head like a cat. Kuma stare blankly.

Jin Xinyu did't have much time for these idiots to stare at her awe. He ran toward as he raise his pike at her. She simply had a dark cruel smile upon her face.

As Ru Baye appeared to stop his advances. This was it! The powerful warrior has enter the battlefield. This was the moment to show their might.

Zhang Fei went first and attacked Ru Baye. He swung his weapon hard swing to the front,90 degree hit radius. Forward at Ru Baye. He quickly dodge his attack with his halberd. He jumped up and swung his leg to the side of Zhang Fei's face sending flying a bit.

Salomë quietly stalked her new-found prey as she targeted. Cao Cao and Nobunaga. Suddenly her plan came crashing when suddenly a young girl with pale rose hair with half of it was in a ponytail.

Her eyelashes was super long with small jade jewel on the end. She has the most pretty blue eyes ever. She had a huge black butterfly tattoo on the side of her neck and another one on her right cheek with double pink/green hearts.

She was wearing a light green chinese vest with a fish net short sleeves shirt. Exposing her stomach showing her last tattoo of another black butterfly.

Her pants were puff and it was knee short. Her right wrist was bound to a jail ball for your leg. The jail ball was only medium size big.

She swung her jail ball at her Salomë softly dodged it. Cao Cao and Nobunga,notice what was going on. They got ready with their own weapons. Even their bodyguards was close to them got ready.

"Little girl? Stay out of adults affairs." said Salomë as pulled out her bladed charkma.

The girl face puffed red and glaring at her with anger. She swung her right arm sending the jail ball with spikes at her.

"Who you calling little girl! Old HAG!" yelled the girl.

Salomë dodged it but barely. She top and sleeve was cut. She growl at her than she smirked at the others. She snapped her fingers and more army appeared out of the hiding spot.

Ru Baye already took out some of the best of the general. Only was left was Lu Bu. He narrow his eyes at his prey.

"You seem worthy to be my next slain." said Ru Baye as he sized Lu Bu up. Lu Bu notice what he was doing,didn't even give into it.

"Your just a dog that need to be put down." said Lu Bu as gripped on his own halberd.

Ru Baye narrow his eyes at him for that stupid nickname. Oh he knew he found a worthy opponents. Not even the great Honda or Guan Yu couldn't surpassed him.

Tsar and Weí,Keiji and the kids made it out. Notice more army that was outside surround their allies. Weí was more pissed that Jiā was on stand by for this stuff if he was away. But also this made him wonder and worried? Where the hell is his advisor/straigest.

Weí and the others snucked passed them to get Tsar and the children to the safe point. Until Tsar took off on his own for revenge for having his siblings murder.

"Tsar!" yelled Weí as he went after him. Keiji follow them both and sigh.

Salomë got them where she wanted to be. And also to drive her stupid husband out of hiding. It seem her plan worked.

As she could see her husband and the children coming. Along with the beautiful fool on his trail. And a very hunky male with long wild blonde hair.

She could make him her slave in pleasure.

"Welcome to join us sweetie? And you brought our favorite guest. Hello Shiryu Weí aka Zihuan." said Salomë.

Tsar glare at her hard. He was determined to get his revenge and nothing going to stop him. But when one of his children tugged on his robe like shirt. He looked down and see their innocent looks of worried and scared.

He knew he made a big mistake. He couldn't make no more like his brothers did. Now he's stuck in between hard and rock place.

Weí notice that expression very too he also a father of two beautiful twins. He whistle a tone.

Salomë laughed at Weí.

"What was that? Calling your lacky... Sorry it won't do you no good." said Salomë. But she was interrupted when the ground shake like an earthquake.

Suddenly a mechanic dragon wrapped itself around the dragon. They could see the gears moving and working outside the dragon. Its eyes was made of sapphire and gold,diamond. The beauty of this divine work.

It roar loudly showing it might. It spook some of the men off. That took off running for their own lives.

On top of the metal dragon head was middle age male with brownish lemon hair that was into a messy ponytail. He had yellow gleaming eyes. That had bags underneath them from endless sleep and stress. But mostly no sleep. He'd a trim but yet dirty beard. He was a bit buffed like Lu Meng. That what shock others? He almost look like Lu Meng. He was playing the pipa as he had his weapon a pike with a golden gear on it. On his back. Next to him was another male.

He was light-skinned he had wild hair that was into a ponytail. His shirt had a 'v' dip in the middle. As it had clouds on them. It was very shirt sleeve. As underneath was a fish net with short sleeves. His shirt was tuck in on his right side as he show off his big belt buckle.

His pants were baggy and the pants leg was tuck in his greyish boot. He was wearing a big metal gloves that had so many drills/spike on them. He'd his arms crossed carefully due to his spike gloves.

His face was unique and charming in it own way. As he had a hideous scars like someone burn his face with a farmer sickle. It mostly was on his left side with a curved with two small curve blade shaped on him.

His eyes were very huge and the color was white. He'd that very deep clef chin.

"What was that Salomë? Chu Minyie? Show her how your weapon work." said Weí with a cocky smirked.

The older male chuckle as he stopped playing his pipa. He pushed a button.

The metal dragon spit out fireballs at the palace and the enemy's army. They was screaming and begging for mercy,as suddenly disappeared by magic.

Everybody could finally relax until Weí spoked.

"Jiā has been kidnapped." he said bluntly.

Gan Ning's eyes widen. As the metal dragon sunk back down to the ground to not be seen anymore.

The two men was walking over to the group. The others solders was tending their wounds and catches their breath.

"What the hell do you mean that Jiā has been kidnapped?!" yelled Gan Ning angrily.

Weí rolled his eyes and place his hands on his hip.

"Extactly what I said? Jiā has been kidnapped by an unknown forces. He was supposed to take out all the hided army in this palace. But when I notice Salomë snapped her fingers to bring her extra army in. They wasn't taken out,luckily I'd a back up plan." said Weí.

"But what if he went back to the castle?" said Xing Cai.

Weí nodded no. An answer that Gan Ning didn't want to hear. It was his fault for not staying. But now he can't blame himself,he need to save him. But who could kidnapped him? Sure his personality is hard to handle but not enough to kidnapped him during the battle.

"Wengianyie? Find anything useful for me..." asked Weí.

The other male that was next to Chu,he got on one knee and bow to his lord.

"Yes? Milord... From what I can tell that Jiā was kidnapped by the Jaxiň Clan." said Wengianyipe.

Weí sigh loudly as he remember clearly. They was Jiā's own family and the ones that he killed off every single member in Jiā's family.

This was no good.

He gonna have to save him or least try too.


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire : Here is the next chapter UuU

* * *

Weí was annoyed trying to pin point Jiā's location. And he only had until the next day. He would probably send ninjas to scoop up some information.

He stare at this new created map he'd made Heibei to create with his unique weapon.

He got everything on map even roads. He knew a few places and others he doesn't. But Jiā knew a few due to reading about them and calculations.

He rolled his eyes once more. Rubbing his temple and drink some of the wine that Jin Xinyu prepare for him. Whom clearly next to him like always.

"Milord? You need to relax... I shall prepare a bath for you... As you needed it. Lord Chu Minyie shall be left in charge for awhile as you rest." said Xinyu as he quietly left the room.

Weí purred in happiness.

Maybe a bath can calm his nerves a bit. Even some food and more wine,reading can ease his trouble mind.

Of course he cared for Jiā as they're best friend that enjoy getting on each others nerves.

He was indeed worried that Jiā's family is a bit crazy and would do anything to get what they want. Meaning they're using him to get to Weí for a reason.

The same reason it would always going to be.

Payback and Revenge.

The sweet tasting flavor for them. Most .likely they won't get anything out of Jiā for two reason. His stubborn personality and sweet revenge.

Jiā desire his own family for one main reason.

_Abandonment._

He was the one that sent that letter to him asking to killed his own clan members and leave the children unharmed. As he would give their life for them.

Weí accepted it.

He never did expected that his family would try to killed them. So he'd them killed in front of Jiā's eye.

That's how their cruel but yet true friendship started.

He was in his own little world. He didn't even notice Xinyu came in with stuff in his hands.

"Milord? Your bathe is ready for you." stated Xinyu in his calm tone.

Weí nodded quietly as he lead out to his own personal bath. The tub was huge and made of pure jade. The water was hot and steam was coming out of the tub. Causing a fog in the bathroom.

He slowly stripped out of his clothes. He seem to give his favorite bodyguard a show. Xinyu was used to this like normal even when they were a child.

His eye goes right through his lord. He can control himself and resent his lord charms.

Weí gotten bored as he put his hair in a bun. Slowly get in the tub. He quickly notice the bruises that Keiji gave him.

He softly trace them. Bit his lower lip and quiver in pleasure,remembering how strong Keiji was and how hot the kiss was. He could still remember how he taste.

Xinyu grabbed his lord arms very roughly and whispered in his ear.

"Milord? What did you do?" he asked angrily.

Weí tilt his head to the other side. So he can have Xinyu's breath on it.

"Nothing wrong... Just had to cover my tracks right when I went after Tsar." he answered nicely with a cocky smile at him.

Xinyu narrow his eyes toward his lord. He ran his hand through his lord's hair before roughly pulled it hard.

"Milord? Don't you dislike being 'punished' for your actions." he asked.

Weí cocky smirked at him before licking Xinyu's neck.

"Of course I do,but doesn't mean anything. As long you giving the punishment. I'm forever humble to my nature." Weí purred.

Xinyu sighed.

He was truly going to be busy later.

Sun Ce tries to cheer up his buddy Gan Ning. But all Gan Ning wanted was Jiā come back safe and sound. He doesn't understand why Jiā's lord isn't do anything.

He was irriated to the max. He was about to snapped at his lord until Lu Meng got him to calm down.

"Urgh! Old man leave me the hell of alone." said Gan Ning.

Lu Meng rolled his eyes and smacked him the back of head. Next was Sun Ce and Ling Tong.

"I can't ya stand bastards" said Gan Ning as he rolled his eyes faithfully.

Ling Tong smacked him again.

"Geez idiot? Calm down... We're going to get him back and you can flirt and get on his nerves as long as you want." said Ling Tong.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong glare at each other very hard.

Until a horrible sound came from Lu Meng's look-alike. He was playing the pipa. He was doing a horrible job of playing it. Even his singing was off beat and the worst part was Sakon join in.

Everybody that was in the room was covering their ears. Mitsunari smacked them both beside their head.

Sakon flinched in pain,Chu Minyie chuckle like he didn't even feel the pain or the wrath of fox.

"Aww Mitsunari? We was having a good time... You know?" whined Sakon.

Mitsunari glare at him and had his fan near his lover face.

"Idiot! If that was having good time was? I do NOT want to know what having fun time is with you!" yelled Mitsunari.

Sakon chuckle devilisly. Wiggle his eyebrows at him,causing the fox Mitsunari to blush before smacking his lover like crazy.

Xinyu enter the room. He was carrying a stack of papers and dropped them in front of Chu Minyie,walked off. Like nothing even happened.

The air was very tenst. After he left the air went back to normal.

"Boy? He's not a friendly character is he..." said Dian Wei as he sharping his weapon and listening to Cai Wenyni's music.

Chu Minyie looked the paper over. And know why he dropped it off but first he must finished this off and understand where his lord lefted off at.

Cai Wenyni's understand Chu's body language. She softly place her harp on her lap after she stopped playing. Causing Dian Wei to awe in sadness.

"Xinyu is not friendly... But only to the children and our lord... I don't have problems with him.. He enjoy taken care of business first more than anything. Don't be fool by his aura around him." said Cai Wenyni.

Masmune pouted. Doesn't quiet understand why's he SO different. This cause to answered another question for Masumune to be answered.

"Xinyu was with my lord for long time. They've known each other since childhood and even include Lord Chu Minyie." said Cai Wenyni.

She gracefully pulled up her harp and started playing it again.

Masumune Thought.'That would make sense; But was up with this gut feeling overwhelming senses. You get from him? Like he can read everything about you like a book. Than be toss like trash.'

Chu Minyie can pinned pointed. Jiā's location,it was strange thou? His lord circle it in black marker. He toss the map to the side doesn't understand his lord thinking at times. But it was most likely a sign of something for him to break.

And it was? Castle Tem'pa... A castle that can NOT be breached from the inside nor the out. So? This was the reason his lord was stressing out about. From the very detailed notes of the castle,from no others Jiā and Wengyapie.

The castle was in open field of nothing as the castle on a top a hill. Meaning hiding into the shadows was pointless,an anti magic barrier was around it. Meaning not even magic can help.

Only left he believes was the weather and faith,luck and attack with full force.

Maybe a night raid is a good idea with good camouflage uniform. Chu Minyie was writing everything down very fast in his sloppy hand writing.

Gan Ning was in the verge of going stir crazy. Sitting next to Ling Tong was awkward. But yet he knew his best friend -ex lover would make sure he would not do anything crazy.

"This called for a celebration!" yelled Chu Minyie.

As he did a silly dance. Made a few people chuckle at him like crazily.

Nene and Gan Ning looked at him. Waiting what he meant by celebration.

"I just found where Jiā location is at!" said Chu Minyie.

Gan Ning jumped up and ready to go!

"Than let's go save him! What are you waiting for!" said Gan Ning as he was about to run out.

But Chu's words stopped him at his tracks.

"But yet there a problem." said Chu.

Ling Tong asked the question before Gan Ning start his complaining.

"What do you mean there a problem?" asked Ling Tong.

Chu cough to clear his throat and looked at everyone sternly.

"The castle is unendurable. We gonna have to dodge there cannons attacks and bombs. When we get inside the castle their ten levels until we probably get to Jiā's cell." answered Chu.

As he explain more about the castle attires and itself very high defense. But yet Chu has confidence in himself and the others that they make it.

"How the hell we supposed to enter a damn castle. That won't allow us to enter!" yelled Gan Ning as he was getting more angrily.

He was about to boiled over. But he remember the date with Jiā that suppose to come soon.

"Easy? Get the ninja silently to enter the castle and let's us in. But we do need Pang Zhaňg's magic and a few others,etc. Simple as pie." said Chu with a chuckle.

"That doesn't sound like easy as pie." said Dian Wei.

"I agree with mcbaldly here." said Ling Tong.

"Well life is never easy. So yeah. We could ask nicely to the gods and that woman goddess for some help." said Chu with a shrugged.

A small black portal form next to Chu. Their stood the guy who stood next to Chu in their latest battle. His arms were crossed,his eyes was fierce like a dragon.

"Aaah!" yelped Chu.

As the poor guy was spook by Wengianyie entrances. Wenianyie rolled his eyes and help the older male up from the floor.

"Geez old man? Aren't you USED to my entrance yet." said Wenianyie.

Chu chuckle and nodded no.

"Oh Weng? Can you wake up those four powerful divine in the chambers and tell them what's truly going on? Hmm we might need some lighting maybe the twins can help.." asked Chu.

Wengianyie nodded as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He sunk back into the black portal. It close after Wengianyie was gone.

Chu was making many plans for this mission. After all he was the King of inventions & Stragiests.

He won't let his age get the best of him. Since his favorite student is in danger. Whom he treat like a son.

"Nene? Want to be part of the mission along with Hanzo and Kuma,Wengainyie?" asked Chu.

Nene nodded yes with a big ole smile.

"Great! Its seem I'm in charge... Let's see Ling Tong get some men ready not alot. Who's healthy and not tired. Dian Wei and Lady Cai Wenyni? Ya got the food. Mitsrunai and buddy Sakon ya got everything else. Lord Sun Ce and Masumune,my odd twin look-a-like Lu Meng. Please find Pang Zhaňg? He's not hard to missed." said Chu.

As he have to get his plan to motion. He hoped the ninja's can breach the castle despite being unreachable. Or Jiā would be a goner.

**((Castle of Tem'pa))**

Jiā's was in his cell chained up. He was happy that the chains was long. Enough he can moved around as such. He counted the cracks twice as it was over four hundreds of them. Counted the bricks.

He was slowly losing it.

He never been this long in a dirty cell this long. He knew they was coming to save him. All he can do is pray and hope they'd come very soon. He doesn't them one bit.

Jiā was started to dislike this disgusting cell. He never been in filth for a long time like this. He need something to distract himself.

He notice he wasn't alone in this cell.

"Hey?" he yelled at the other person.

It was a male he rolled his eyes and called back too.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name? I'm Jiā by the way." he answered.

The male was quiet until he answered.

"It's You Ji (1) " he answered.

"Why you in for?" asked Jiā

"Protecting my king, Arthur de Richemont(2) . They attacked us and I told him to get away from our main camp... And you Jiā?" said You Ji.

"Mmm this idiots are my family. And they wanted to died,to lure out my lord for their pleasure of stupidity." bluntly answered Jiā.

They both 'Hmm' at the same moment.

Jiā sigh and sang an old childhood song to passed the time.

"Their nothing they can do to make us unhappy. Dreams us all,dreams some more. How long it would it take us to happiness. We never lose our way. Dreams us being free, We hold each other hands with our tears of freedom." singed Jiā.

You Ji softly listen to him sing before going to sleep. Jiā did the same as well.

**((Back To Di Shī Shī Castle.))**

Everything was set. It would take all day to get their,he sent the ninja a head of them. The Cat Girls Karina and Bao Sanniang,Chanxyu want to join in the actions. So did Xiahou Ba and Guan Sao,his brothers. Ujiyasu came along to keep an eye on his adopted daughter and to thank that person who save his life.

Masanori and Kiyomosa came along as well. Keiji came too. Masumune came he was tried of Kanesugu's talking about peace and war. Another guy name Toshiie and his friend name Katsuie came too.

Chu was getting tried of the endless of warriors that wanted to come cause their bored. He was happy that they wanted to help also it can damage them if half of them get hurt.

He sigh.

He knew his lord had a back up plan for this chaos. He jumped on his white horse and took off with the others on his trail.

'Jiā we are coming! Hang on tight!' thought Chu.

[1] You Ji came from Bladestorm: The Hundred Year War; koei. wikia wiki/ You_Ji

[2] Arthur De Richomont from Bladestorm: The Hundred Year War; koei. wikia wiki/ Arthur_ de_ Richemont


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: More characters would come into place and we going to see what Orochi side is doing so far as well. This might be a huge massive chapter. Only time can tell~**

**The Characters whom is getting makeover:**

**Guan Yu: DW6 Clothing**

** Guan Ping: DW6 Clothing**

** Ma Chao: DW6 Clothing**

**Also Review and Read. Please and Thank you.**

**Vampire: We would see as Xiahou Ba already like someone else. This is already a messed up love triangle. So only time would tell dear~**

**LMXZ: OMG! Yay! lol Yes more Lu Bu x Zhao Yun soon. Well the next chapter :/. More characters come to play.**

* * *

Jia and You Ji was having an interesting convocation about things. But mainly their lords until the guards tossed in a few others people in them. You Ji recognize to be one of his king. Arthur De Richmont.(1)

You Ji went over and bow to his king with such grace. Jiā awe but could tell this Richmont guy was very attractive guy. He was totally his lord type. If his lord get his nicely sharp nails into him and don't let go.

Next that came in was a girl who was about nineteen. She was quite cute. She was wearing armors and she'd a flower on her left ear.

Third was another woman in armor. Her whole aura was stern and loyalty.(2)

Fourth was another young male probably in his mid twenties. He seem to be a little off. Like he was thirsty for bloodshed? Or a fight?(3)

Jiā gulp in fear as he tremble. He can't be scared now. They might be good people right? He hope as he sigh.

He felt You Ji tapped on his shoulder. He turn his good eye at him.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to meet my king or your world say lord? Arthur de Richmont. Sir Jiā." said You Ji

Jiā looked at them with a bored expression as he made his way over their.

"Please to meet ya all? As I am Jiā,Man of Perfection. Please be comfortable in my humble home. As my family kidnapped ya to sell ya to the demon king." said Jiā.

Suddenly something fast pinned Jiā up against the dirty wall. Jiā was taken back hard as his back sting a bit.

"What the hell-" said Jiā before he could even finished. He was punched in the face hard with an armor hand.

Jiā landed on the dirty floor. His hair was undo as it was hold in by his eye patch. He touched his cheek as he can felt it swollen now. He can taste his own blood in his mouth as one his back tooth came out as he spitted it out.

Everybody was also taken back except the attacker. As he quickly run to him and try to kicked him. But that was a bad move as he was about to attack Jiā. Jiā grabbed his attacker leg and yanked him down hard. As his attacker was taken by surprise he jumped on his stomach and hit him in crotch hard.

His attacker yelped in pain.

"What the hell was that you meat-head?" screamed Jiā. His whole mouth and face was in pain. And he was seeing double now.

"This is your fault! Your fucking family got us in here! So I'm gonna kill you and see reason!" yelled the attacker.

Jiā backslapped his attacker as he felt insulted. For that comment,does this idiot notice he was prison as well with them. It didn't take long for You Ji lift Jiā up and Arthur and the woman help his attacker up.

Arthur to be seem explaining the idiot what was wrong the picture he seen it. His attacker eyes seem gotten wide and slightly stare at Jiā for the rest of his convo with Arthur.

You Ji explain to Jiā who were they and his attacker. Jiā really hate Hal now for his stupid hot-tempered. He hope Gan Ning doesn't have a temper like that. He disliked it alot.

Joan softly sat next to Jiā.

"Ole Sir Jiā? I vee help your injuries isn't serious?" she asked kindly.

Jiā just nodded no. All he want was to return back home. HIS home with his stupid lord and those idiots generals that he worked with.

He held in his tears cause he need to be strong for now.

**(Wei's Forces)**

They'd arrive to their destinations. All the men was tried Chu force them to drink some water and get the doctor center ready for them. Gan Ning was confused that why jiā's master stopped.

"What the hell old man! Why the hell did we stopped?!" yelled Gan Ning.

Chu pointed at the sun was setting and animals was howling to go hunting. He rose an eyebrow at the ex Pirate.

Gan Ning rolled his eyes and plopped down on the ground and grumbling. Chu sat next to him.

"Why you so eager to save my student so badly,Ning?" asked Chu in a calm tone.

Gan Ning looked at him in a corner of his eye. And sigh.

"Ever believe in love at first sight?" said Gan Ning.

Chu rose his eyebrow once again at him.

"I somewhat do... Personally I believe in it towards others people but not for me." answered Chu.

Gan Ning nodded yes.

Chu chuckle softly with a goofy smiled at him.

"Don't worry Gan Ning, Jiā is stubborn he won't die for nothing. Unless if it's a good cause for him or others. Have some faith in him,he may talk trash to his lord a lot. But doesn't mean he isn't loyal to him." said Chu.

He got up and walked away. Gan Ning sat there thinking everything over in his head. He knew that Jiā hated to be treated like a woman,he's only want the same rights like a man in relationship like anybody does.

He turn his head over to Ling Tong who was laughing and having fun with Sun Ce and the others.

**(Back at Wei's Castle)**

The four powerful being was a wake. They thanks Weí for saving them and they would love to help him to bring Orochi down once again. And this time forever. Weí told them straight up that they won't get any special treatments cause they're gods. They would be treated the same way that everybody has treated each other. "Respect".

Fu Xi and Susanoo was demanding until Nu Wa told them off since she remind them. They was at his castle.

Fu Xi walked off mad until he's reach a garden that was on the other side of the castle. There sit a male with long chestnut-brown hair,with pretty blue eyes with a small cut on his cheek. He had chin beard. And two beauty marks on his face. The wind was blowing against his hair softly. Showing his grace in painting.

Fu Xi was enchanted. He slowly goes to him,the male heard someone walking he swung himself around coming face to face to Fu Xi.

Fu Xi held his breath. He gulp slowly as he can see his left eye wasn't blue it was a sparkling purple when the sun dance upon it. He stare into those eyes. Until the male tapped him on the arm.

"Are you okay sir?" said the male.

"Umm yeah? I'm... Fu Xi,please to meet you." said Fu Xi.

The male and chuckle,turn himself over back to his painting. Fu Xi was about to asked him his name. But the male beat him to the punch.

"I'm Mai Dyi also known as the comeback king in Han Kingdom" said Mai Dyi with a grin.

Fu Xi nodded as he gulp a bit. He stood next to him seeing what he painted. It was a woman in red fading away slowly in a field of red flowers and the sky was in orange and red scheme. He awe at the beautiful picture.

Mai Dyi study him real quick before standing up himself. And gave the god Fu Xi the painting before waving goodbye as he walked.

Fu Xi was taken by surprise about the thing. But he did enjoy it a bit.

Shuten was bored he was walking around until he bump into someone with many scars on his face. He was beautiful to him,the other male stare at him in awe and confusion.

"Are you okay brah?" said the male.

Shuten snapped out of it. He grin showing off his fangs and pointed to himself with proud ness.

"Yo? I'm Shuten Doji. The Demon King!"

The male grinned and then laugh. His laugh was goofy but yet charming.

"I'm Sun Wu of Sü Wü Clan." said the male.

Shuten nodded and gave him a bro hug. Wu gulp and shivered; as he never experience something like this before expect being this close to his future wife to be,Dia Qia.

He didn't even notice that his face was red making his tanned face look cute.

"There any place I can get a decent drink around here!" laughed Shuten.

Wu chuckle and nodded yes with a goofy smile.

"I bet I can out drink you brah." said Wu with a challenge tone.

Sun Quan did it again.

He'd sex with Weí again. But this time it was in Weí's room and in his terms. Sun Quan never act like a beast in the bedroom before not even with Lian Shi. Now he felt even more terrible what he'd done.

He couldn't get this taste out of his mouth or his mind. It was an addiction he didn't want to let go yet.

He stare at his own chest in the mirror. He could see the scratches and bite marks on them. He didn't want to stare at them too long. He didn't want to be turn on again.

Sun Quan sigh and left to take himself a bath once again.

Weí was staring out into his window as it was pretty much dark. He was naked only wearing a see through thin robe with small gem and it was the color of royal blue. His least favorite color.

He was getting tried of loveless fling but he couldn't help himself for being hot or more like horny.

He stare into the moon and close his eyes slowly. He imagine he was being held from behind by a white-haired male who was buff like Keniji and even the same height. As he was about to open his eyes the memory was faded away.

"I always needed you. But you betray me for my father's loyalty." he mumbled to himself softly.

He wanted to cry but he knew it was pretty much useless. He held himself closely tight until he heard his door open. It was Xinyu; the male who he love now.

Xinyu was tried. But he could tell that his lord wanted to be held tonight.

Weí dropped his robe to the ground and softly walked over to Xinyu and toss his arms around his neck,kissing on one side. Before looking into his eyes with alot of love and hopefulness.

"Baby I need you? I love you" said Weí before he lean into a kiss Xinyu didn't say anything as he kissed him back.

**((Weí's Forces: Ninja))**

Nene and the others success got into the castle without being notice. Weng's was truthfully was right the castle was very indeed hard to enter as every hole and opening was guarded.

They was able to find the control panel and open the castle doors. But only for five minutes.

Wengainyie did a coyote howl to signal Chu that the job is done. Wengainyie was still upset that he wasn't able to find Jiā. From the talk of the castle that they found others people and take them as their prisoners.

Him and Nene,Kuma and Hanzo sneak out into the shadows.

Chu heard the signal as he smirked and stand up. Everybody notice him gotten up too.

"Its time for a night raid guys!" said Chu with a grin.

The soldiers thrusts their swords up in the air with happiness.

Masanori was too busy thinking about that fellow that help him out. In their last battle,he hope he would meet him again soon. Kiyomosa notice his fellow friend aka brother was thinking with that idiotic look. He rolled his eyes and smacked him the back of his head.

Keiji was totally happy now. But his mind always did wonder to Weí and that expression when they kissed. For god sake he was straight! Wait well? He thinks he love woman but when seen Weí it was beautiful sight.

Maybe he's gay for Weí?

He snorted at thought. As he grabbed his weapon and charge off to battle.

* * *

1) Arthur De Richment from Bladestorm: koei. wikia wiki/ Arthur_ de_ Richemont

2)Marie from Bladestorm: koei. wikia wiki / Marie

3) Hal aka Henry V from Bladestorm: koei. wikia wiki/ Hal


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: So enjoy so far characters is getting their outfit change most please-able. so here are the list who getting their clothes changing into what. Next chapter is gonna be longer I believe I'm not sure. Lol**

**Guan Sao: DW 7: XL **

**Xing Cai: DW 8 **

**Yue Ying: DW 8 **

**Zhuge Liang: DW 8 **

**Pang Tong: DW 8 **

**Mai Dai: DW 8 **

**Zhang Fei: DW 8 **

**Liu Shan: DW 8**

* * *

The battle was taken a long time. Chu did expected this as he swung his weapon back like a baseball bat. At the cannon ball.

He knew his men was growing tired. He told Lu Meng and Ling Tong take the men back to the camp. As he held off the enemy troops.

Gan Ning wasn't backing down one bit. He was determine to save Jiā.

As he was corner with the enemy and with huge cannon balls flying all over.

He was trying to think of a way to escape. Suddenly an arrow came out of no where distracting the enemy from Gan Ning.

Long enough for him to kill them.

It was a young girl with a short bright orange red hair. Wearing a green hat holding a bow and arrow. Her skin was light peach she'd a smile upon her face. (1)

She was standing next to her lord. Who'd long black hair and he was wearing all black armor. With long flowing red cape.

He was riding on a black horse and his fellow men on their horses.

Chu praying in his head hoping they was here to help them.

His prays was answered. When the girl saved Gan Ning. He told his troops to move forward and don't stop until they've enter the castle.

Xiahou Ba was finally happy that unexpected help came along. He quickly help Karina up and run off to help Chu.

Karina huffed and place her hands on her hips while leaning forward. With an annoyed expression.

"Rude much Xiahou Ba!"

A solider was charging behind her. Before he could land an attack on her. He didn't see her fist coming toward his face. As she punched him.

The solider was seeing stars. As he passed out. Karina went to catch up on Bao Sanniang and Chanxyu.

* * *

_Mean awhile..._

An older gentlemen with high cheekbone. As anybody can see his age as he was in his mid forties or thirties. He'd a cleft chin and trim beard,his face covered in three long scars.

His hair was a bit wild but yet tame & curly. It stop to his mid shoulders. Upon his forehead was a forehead band that was metal.

He was wearing a chest plate. His cape was long and had ripped holes upon it. Wearing shoulder plates.

The gentlemen was riding his horse a bit faster in the brunt down forest with his faithful son and commander,a few of his men.

They're trying to reach the only person he can trust. Shiryu Weí.

As they rode faster and faster. They didn't have much time left.

* * *

_Cell_

Jiā had his head on the floor trying to listen out for any movements. Hal was giving on his nerves and creeping him out with his stare.

He covered his body many times before. It seem pointless since he was dressed but it didn't stop him from doing it.

He gotten signal that something force itself into the castle. As he listen.

He got up from the ground and brush himself off. He quietly pulled out two small needles and stick them the back of the guards neck.

As the guard dropped to the ground. Jiā reach for the keys and unlock the cell door.

The others stare at him. Jiā turn his head around toward them. With his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"What?... If you want to leave now? Let's go already." he said. As he open the cell door and running out.

The others did the same.

* * *

_((Weí's Forces))_

They finally enter the castle. Killing the enemies and their generals,commanders in charge. So far it seem their more soldiers than generals or commanders.

Chu cut the team into sixties to cut back in times. He knew they made it just in time before anything.

Keiji was having fun.

He couldn't let his mind to be trailed off. As he swung and killed his enemies. He truly couldn't help it.

Keiji would talk this over with Nene. She could help him and with his weird thoughts.

Chanxyu swung her spiky ball that was chain to her wrist. She needed to vent out her anger toward the enemies.

As she was going through something personal. The person she loved and cared for,crushed her and made her she was 8 times smaller.

To think they was partners and friends. He could say those horrible things about her.

* * *

_((Wuzhang Plains))_

**SLAP**

"How dare you sweetie? Wait in the other room! You idiot!" screamed the woman.

She was in her late thirties. Her face aging covered in make up. To show her graceful and beauty. In the outside. As in the inside a hideous beast. She was wearing a medivel like dress with jewelry. And flat boots with spikes.

Her hair was long and flowing with peacock feathers in them.

She held her hand out from slapping her husband across his face. He hand was bony and her nails was long and sharp.

Their on the ground lay a guy with pretty eyes and a adorable nose. His ears was huge! Huger than Liu Bei's. His hair was neat and he'd a single braid on the side. His fringes was skinny and it curved around his small face.

His robe like jacket was almost like Liu Shan. His pants was flare like shorts. He had no shoes on. The poor male was staring at the ground as he quickly gotten up and ran to his room. Leaving his royal crown in the ground.

The male sigh as he heard that they found Weí secret location. And they would send three assassin as they speak and also set up her husband death.

The male was frighten for his life. He already knew he was never good enough. As he can't learn anything expect writing and fighting with weapons. As he pulled out a paper and a ink brush. Writing a letter to his beloved friend to Weí about the information he just found out.

He woke up his brownish black bird. That was size of a dove. He tied the note to his legs and took him to the window.

"Milcka? Take Note? Two Wye!" said the male.

His bird understood and flew off as his long wings can take him.

* * *

_((Jiā and the others.))_

How can this possible get any better. He was stuck with Hal of all people!

Jiā glared at him silently.

He truly hate this. Hal was holding Jiā by the waist as his other hand covering his mouth. Jiā can't breath but he could feel his disgusting hands slowly touching around his waist and inner thigh.

Of course Jiā can't scream for help or kill them. Since they couldn't find the other and the enemies is all over the place. Doesn't mean he didn't liked it.

He just wished everybody could see this and help him.

Too fucking bad is dark in this narrow small corner. After they think it was quiet enough to move. Hal pushed him away from him. Jiā's patience was wearing fucking thin.

They quickly escape and found some weapons they could use. Jiā quickly heard one of the guards saying where his family is currently hiding. He took this opportunity to leave the group to exact revenge to his family. Give them a quick but yet painful death.

He snapped his fingers as they glow green and all four of his crystal ball appeared floating around him. Like a shield.

He didn't notice of a certain male that was following him.

Jia ascended up the stairs into a room fulled of his family. They didn't notice his presences since they're too busy thinking of a way to escape.

Jiā quickly grabbed the person who was closer to him. And stabbed him in the eye.

The guy scream in agony as he died. Jiā simply toss his body to the ground as he finally caught everyone attention.

"Hello family? I hope your ready for your own stupid demise. I shall grace you with my wrath." stated Jiā.

As he begin to float in the air as he sat on his crystal ball.

His family got their weapon ready and attack.

As Hal was eager to fight but he couldn't interfere with someone personal affair. Maybe not yet anyway.

* * *

_((Weí's castle))_

Weí was sitting his throne listening to his people requests and aid.

So far after Chu's departed a two days ago. With no news yet. He'd brought in his famous and least favorite doctor Huyua.

To examine Liu Bei,to found out that lord Liu Bei is bearing a child. And to the size of it to be triplets. Liu Bei passed out along with Zhange Fei and Cao Cao.

Guan Yu was stuck on stupid with this information. He'd gotten his son,Guan Ping & Guan Sao to explain to them what happened at the castle they were force to be slaved in.

It could explain alot of things.

Weí thought at first he was losing his mind again. But he was sure this time that Liu Bei was pregnant with children.

The news spread all over his kingdom like wildfire. Of course. He'd few of the other warlords to help him.

Weí made few notes for himself to go clothes shopping for Liu Bei and the babies..

His mind quickly did a 360 on Keiji. He won't lie to himself that he was attractive to him and slowly to him. But he knew if he did fall in love with him. It would be only from a far. As Keiji is straight.

A person is cursed to be not to be loved by anyone. Only for his looks and talent. As his eyes went over to Tsar talking and charming over Ding Feng's poems,etc.

He could tell they was slowly falling in love. He never expected them to even like each other. Than again never judge people who they like in the world. Like him?

Dian Wei trying to woo CaiWenyni as she playing her harp.

He even surprise to see Zhēn Jinyu talking or say charming her into Pang De's heart.

He couldn't help but to chuckle at his general and friends,new found friends.

His eyes lower to his hand. As he feel his own faith is a mere joke to bring other happiness. As he turn his head. Everything snapped.

There stood his newcomer love,Xinyu with that brown skinned woman,Yuelingye.

His eyes widen even more when he see Xinyu smiled at her. Xinyu never smiled at him not even a crack.

Weí's heart started to beat faster everything was in slow motion. His eyes dilated,he was breathing hard. His hands was over his heart was at. Clutching it hard.

Xinyu peaked over his lord and about to ask what happened. Suddenly the throne room door swung open. Shown the older gentlemen and his son that rode far from here.

Everybody eyes was on the newcomer. This took a great opinion for Weí to get his barring right. As he did so since he didn't take long with a small smile.

His arms crossed,one leg crossed on the other. Showing them he run this castle.

As these two men got in front of Weí and bow to him like he was god.

Weí tilt his head in curiosity. As he knew who they're.

The second male that was with the older gentlemen. He'd had long straight hair as his ends was very curly. He was carrying a huge cannon gun on his shoulder. His body was normal but yet muscular. An eye-patch on the left side of his face,a few beauty marks on his face. A nice tirm chin beard. His belt was a lock to present his purity in the world. His arm was covered in armor.

"Welcome King Brugas and Prince Hallí? What may bring you here to my humble castle?" asked Weí.

King Brugas coughed and looked straight into Weí's eyes to do the talking. Weí stare right back as his small smile turn into a cocky grin.

As he laughed at them.

"Oh? You don't say old fool... But this would cost you dearly. My king?" stated Weí.

As he lean back into his throne chair with his head turn slightly and legs crossed. Lips pucker a bit to answered any question the old king has to have.

King Brugas sigh.

He bowed his head lower to Weí and mumble softly that nobody wouldn't hear only the Weí can hear.

"That's enough Brugas. I would help you in your time of need. As long you fight by my side and supply our armies with armors." said Weí.

His voice was soft and reason. This cause King Brugas to looked up and stare into the young lord's eyes. That's when he notice the change into him. Cause him shivered in fear and sorrow.

He knew Weí would keep his words. But for now he must go back to his daughter. King Brugas told his son to stay,leaves.

Hallí sigh.

The brownish bird came through the window and landed next to Weí. He took the note and started to read it as his eyes widen in horror and angry. He jumped up from his throne and ran out. Everybody was looking and confused,didn't even understand but they shrugged it off.

* * *

_((Back To The Battle))_

They broke through with force. Killing the enemies,only left was Jiā's family. Chu told everyone to ascended upstairs to the top of building.

Jiā finally took his revenge despite he was slowly bleeding from his legs and back. With the help of Hal. He slowly turn to Hal and bow to him as a thanks.

Hal gripped the back of Jiā's head and made him face him. Jiā's hands were trying to break his grip but he yelped in pain. He was tried and hurt.

"You can always pay me back with that body of yours? Since this is your fucking fault in the first place." whispered Hal into Jiā's ears.

Jiā's eyes widen and face darken in horror. He was trembling in fear as Hal let go of him.

Gan Ning finally there first to see Jiā on the floor shaken in fear and his face darken in horror. He ran to Jiā but he didn't ran far as Jiā tackle him and his face buried into his chest. Gan Ning was confused but let it go for now.

Chu sigh happily that his student was fine. But he didn't trust that male named Hal. He was gonna keep an eye on him.

* * *

_((Weí Rescue))_

Weí was riding his horse faster and he didn't have no men on him. Only him and his sword. He know he would reach their by night fall. Just perfect for him. He rode his horse faster and faster.

* * *

_((Orochi Army))_

There stand before Orochi was a young demon male. His hand was claws and very huge size like a bear claw. His hair was down and straight that stop to his ankle. It was dirty blonde. His eyes was soild black only his pupil were purple. His skin was a creamy color of tan. His lips was thin and curl into a sinister smile. He'd circle glasses that hanging on his nose.

"Milord Orochi? I can help you take down Lord Shiryu Weí.. With a secert weapon of mines." he purred.

Kiyomori and Orochi was very curious. Da Ji awe with a smirked. Dong Zhou laughed.

The young demon male whistle. Suddenly a male with black and white hair into a loose ponytail. With a hat covering his face. Walked toward them and slowly moved the hat off his face. It show a very attractive male with a trim beard. He was big just Keiji and on his back was a very huge sword.

His whole attire was like a pirate.

"How ya doin?" he said.

The young demon male grinned

Kiyomori and Orochi raise an eyebrow at him. He told them he would show them why on a battlefield.

* * *

_(( Back At The Palace))_

The servants and the people of tora wei was looking for their lord. Chu and the others has finally return.

Xinyu got a search party started and was with them. Cao Cao and Nobunaga got the castle finally under control. Chu was confused that his lord would walked out of his kingdom for no reason. Zhen Jinyu told him about Prince Hallí and his family issues.

He knew it wasn't that.

Until Shu told him about a brownish dove like bird fellow from the window and gave him a note.

Now he knew his lord went to save his good friend Lord Ryū Zei. He would scold his lord later for that. He taught him better than this. He sigh as he looked out the window and watch the moon dances in the sky.

Changxu was crying and Mai Dyi was frowning,holding his cheek. He didn't mean to say all those hateful things but all he wanted for her to leave him alone.

But instant saying that he said those hurtful words. His eyes was on the floor. And he supposed to be the mature one here. But he's just a bastard.

"Mai Dyi! I hate you!" said Changxu as she ran out. Mai Dyi wanted to chase and say he was sorry. But his legs didn't allow him too.

Huang Hao took this chance to raise an army to take down Shiryu. He need a figure head like Liu Shan.

After he walked around the palace he finally found Liu Shan in the libary reading a book to Shiryu's kids.

His eye twitch in disgust. He never seen that boy before only the girl. He might use this info against Weí. He coughed to get their attention.

All three looked at him.

"Milord? I need to talk to you alone..." said Huang Hao. As he bow to his lord.

Liu Shan tilt his head and told the kids to go along for a moment.

"Yes Huang Hao?" answered Liu Shan.

"I overheard Lord Weí? That he was planning for you and your father to be killed. In your sleep Milord." whispered Huang Hao.

Liu Shan's eyes widen in shocked and fear,angered. He didn't believe his ears. So he stare at him unsure to believe him.

He knows that Weí can do such a thing but he was an honorable man. He stood up from his seat and back slap Huang Hao.

This took Huang Hao by surprise. As he stare at his lord who he was 'faithful' too.

"How dare you Huang Hao! To say such lies to Lord Weí! This is his home! He gave us food and shelther and clothes! I don't believe none of this! Begone now!" yelled Liu Shan.

Huang Hao bows to his lord and walked out. He was furious that his lord turn him down like that.

He walked down to a underground tunnel. Where he was healed a meeting. There stood a few people in a litted room with candles.

"Tsk that bastard didn't take the bait! We just gonna plan this shit on him. Put the blame on him." said Huang Hao.

Everybody agreed and talked about the plan. In the wall was a small boy wearing a fur coat that hang from his arms. He didn't wear a shirt,he was skinny and his pants was like a genie. He was barefooted. His eyes was shape just like his father Shiryu's but somewhat droopy. He'd bags underneath his eyes. His hair was a bit dingy and comb to his left side in a single loose braid with feathers on them.

He overheard them talking as he quickly leave from his spot back to his room. His sister was getting ready for bed.

The boy was coughing and gasping for air. His sister Sarayi gasp and help him to calm down.

"Kimaya! Come your nerves or you would go back into shock." said Sarayi.

Kimaya calm down finally.

He was a sickly boy as he born with a torment curse from her mother. Baring her pure hatred and heartbreak for his father. His body became weak and contast pain.

His father found a way to use it help Kimaya. But the spell would only work if he's sixteen. And he's only five. He didn't want to dissappoint his father.

He study magic until he found a spell that would make him older. But he need a few things to make it work. But now he got them,he need to make the spell quickly before chaos rises. Kimaya gotten the other spell from his father to keep just in case if anything happened to him.

He waited for his sister to go to bed. He gather what he needed it.

And chant the spell.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: : D Review everyone! I know your reading this story :0 Sorry for being very short,I'm now busy with life at this moment. You can always find me on Deviantart known as Yuriloid :3

Vampire Raven: Aww thanks sweetie :3

* * *

**(( Wei's Mission ))**

Wei finally reached his point. As he grabbed scoop glass and looked out for anything. He could see his friend outside tied up with a bag over his face,stripped naked.

His eyes narrow glowing dark blue as he felt the ground shake against his anger. He quickly calm himself down.

This mission was gonna be costing him greatly in danger. That's okay. He gonna saved his good friend Ryū Zei.

Weí took a deep breath and charged.

* * *

**((The Castle of Di Shī Shī ))**

Jiā felt he was being follow. Each time he look behind him. Nobody is there. He chew on his bottom lip and warily.

Should this be a good idea to go on a date after a rescue mission of him. And with his lord currently missing. Plus Weí's children weirdly grown into teen. This was getting on his nerves.

He sigh.

He was playing with the braids as he walked to town near the fountain. To wait upon Gan Ning. The girls in the castle made him dress up like a woman. With flowers in his hair and a plain purple/white dress. He was pleased that he was able to keep his shoes on.

Alot of things was going on inside the strategist's head. As he sigh once more and wait on Gan Ning.

Gan Ning was inside the flower shop buying flowers. Sun Ce told mostly force him to get them. He asked the servants who worked inside the castle about Jiā's favorite flower. They actually help him.

As he walked out the shop and walked over the fountain. Sat down looking around not paying attention as he sat next to Jiā. He just thought that was just a woman.

He huffed.

Jiā's knows that annoying huffed from anywhere. As he turn his head. And to see Gan Ning waiting with flowers.

He awe at the ex-pirate.

But rolled his eyes as he got up and get the ex-pirate's face.

"Oi? Idiot." said Jiā.

Gan Ning jumped back a bit. But notice the person appearance. He held in a snicker. Jiā's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Wow I can't believe you dress yourself like this. I'm impressed babe." said Gan Ning.

Jiā's face turn red and turn his head to the side as his nose turn upward. He flicked Gan Ning's nose.

"Moron... I was force to dress like this. Like I'd a choice in the way... Oo I'm gonna leave-" said Jiā.

He was interrupted by Gan Ning who was on one knee and kissed one of Jiā's hand.

Jiā's face was really red and steam was coming out of his ear.

'Well this date gonna be interesting' thought Jiā.

Mai Dyi actually met Mai Dai. It was actually awkward as hell. To meet another person from another world. That actually look just like you a bit. Expect Mai Dyi was much taller and a bit skinner than his counterpart.

He wasn't complaining.

It was fun talking to him about art and culture. They even went deeper about battlefield plans and family.

He found out he'd a cousin who name was Ma Chao and he was Justice freak. And Mai Dyi told him he'd a twin brother who was the same but more crazy with the justice.

What an interesting day.

But his mind seem to wander off to that guy. He gave his painting too. He would love to meet him again. He notice the little detail about the male. He knew he was a god. The way aura around him describe him.

Mai Dyi twirl the fringes of hair with his fingers. It was itching to sketch him.

But not today as he was busy getting himself set up. He was supposed to get a roommate. He didn't mind sharing a bed with his twin brother. Cause that mean he can keep any eye out for that idiot. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

His eyes widen he didn't expect to pair up with him. He just smirked at his 'roommate.' Their stood Fu Xi at the doorway leading smirking cockily.

If anybody was in that room. Can tell their a spark of interested between them.

* * *

Ma Chao was in a mental breakdown. From the judging stares and whispered about him. Saying he was heartless bastard. That wasn't true.

Of course,he gotten his whole entire clan massacre cause of his choices. He was grateful that Mai Dai survived. But he can tell his cousin was disappointed by him.

It wasn't his fault it was Cao Cao's fault! Always that bastard fault. He couldn't leave shit alone can he. He huffed as he sat near a benched.

Maybe some good laid can help him. No wait? They kicked him out. For being very rough and hardcore of one of the women.

He growled out to the heavens.

He wished he didn't have this horrible bad luck. As he about to leave. He heard a voice to sit. He quickly turn his head around to that voice.

"Hmm don't go into town today. Men and the whores is after your blood. After that little 'show' you put on." purred the unknown voice.


End file.
